


Throne of Stone

by a_not_so_peaceful_lady



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_not_so_peaceful_lady/pseuds/a_not_so_peaceful_lady
Summary: What would've happened if Meave'd had her way? What if Aelin'd gone to Doranelle when she was "supposed to"? How much of the story would have changed? Spoiler alert: a lot. Now Rowan has to train a little girl, and things go down hill up from there.To see more of this little au.refer to this post.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to put this on any tag, so here it is: This fic isn't in anyway me shipping Rowaelin when she was a child, and would not be. So don't worry or anything. Like I said in the summary, this is more like a what if...?  
> Also... I need help to develop some stuff, so if you have questions about the whole concept feel free to ask me anything. That way I can decide how I feel about things or we can debate it together. For any questions [here](http://en-busca-de-nuevas-obras.tumblr.com/ask) you can leave me as many as you want

The last campaign had left Rowan whipped. And although he was the legends people heard about, he was still a creature that needed rest. Since he arrived at Maeve’s castle the only thing in his mind was the mattress waiting in his chambers. But fate had other plans, it seemed, considering he arrived at the same time as Gavriel and the soldier in him fell in place before the fae who recently depleted his powers.

They were reporting to one another, walking towards the northern gardens when they heard a child’s laughter. And something in the scene made them both stop.

Contrary of what one might believe knowing the true nature of Meave, there were often children roaming around the premises. Children of power houses, that is, often being entertained by the castle staff while Meave obtained what she needed from their parents. So it was no surprise having a little girl being chased around for fun. The surprise came with the one doing the chasing.

There, in the center of the gardens, The White Wolf of Doranelle was playing with a little girl. What have Fenrys done to deserve such a dishonoring task?

Rowan would not let the boyo hear the end of it once he had rested enough. So he kept walking leaving the stunned Gavriel by himself, missing the rather confused girl to wonder why she had stopped too to contemplate who could only be another of her aunt’s warriors.

* * *

Meave was stepping over the line once again. Bringing his daughter to Doranelle… what was the purpose of that? Was she even his offspring to begging with?

But those Ashryver’s eyes couldn’t lie. Only once has he encountered those eyes.  

He was not going to let anything happen to the girl. That was a given. He went straight towards her, not caring if he had to fight Fenrys to take her out of danger. She stopped dead, not in fear of him, but in awe at the sight of the silver-haired warrior now going to his chambers. Funny how only being so young and innocent one could be fearless of his companions.

Gavriel felt himself freeze when Fenrys left the girl to confront him. Feeling the air around The Lion the boy was smart enough to leave a save distance between them, even though his expression revealed his clear obliviousness on the matter. Gavriel only needed to know one thing “Why is she here?”

“Why any children in this castle stays here?” the implication was clear, but he didn’t understand yet. 

“Why are you taking care of her? What happened to the castle service?” He tried to ask another question but couldn’t bring himself.

Somehow Fenrys knew it and brought the girl to stand in front of him. Up close, Gavriel had to hold his breath, for she was so alike her mother “Let me introduce you to the princess Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, future queen of Terrasen” at this she lifted her chin and looked right into his eyes, questions of her own dancing in her eyes “Princess, he’s Gavriel The Lion of Doranelle, another of the Meave’s blood sworn warriors.” So she wasn’t his daughter.

He could feel Fenrys eyes sending questions at him as he bowed to the Princess of Terrasen. “It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Your Highness” at this she huffed.

Fenrys chuckled “She doesn’t like to be addressed in such ways” she also huffed at that and stepped closer to him.

“She also can speak for herself” She made a show of looking offended, but her eyes were filled with mischief “You may call me Aelin, it is an honor to meet you as well. My cousin can’t stop raving about the stories he heard of the Lion of Doranelle” he couldn't do anything but smile. The princess was something else, indeed.

He stayed a little longer to be sure she was indeed save, but once she started playing again with Fenrys he gave Aelin one last look and went straight to his chambers. Something in her made him uneasy. Seeing into those eyes for the first time in years made Gavriel start to wonder if he had an offspring after all the centuries of being so careful.

* * *

Today was such a good day. At last she was getting used to the place. At last she had someone to play with who wasn’t his cousin. Mind you, she would have preferred someone of her age, but she wasn’t about to star complaining again. Finally, she had some fun.

They have been in Doranelle for a week now, and she’d been getting tired of being on edge every hour and every minute of the day. Her parents would not let her out of sight up to this point and they were always talking in whispers.

This afternoon was the most boring yet, and when her aunt suggested Aelin could go out to play with the only smiley member of the castle she hadn’t thought twice about it. She knew her parents weren’t happy about it, though.

Aelin hadn’t laugh like this for months. Even Aedion was a little afraid of her unchecked powers, he was brave enough for not to care about it, but still he was always careful. Now, running around beautiful gardens she was sure the wolf behind her was protected as well as the things around them. The little princess was so happy she didn’t think of the dress that was getting dirtier by the minute, the strands getting loose on her hair or the stains of mud in her new shoes. She felt free, almost normal.

Why had she stopped at all? Aelin didn’t know. Something about him made her wonder. But she wasn’t about to lose this precious play time asking around. At last free meant every second counted, every genuine smile mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin’s parents learn why Meave asked them to come to Doranelle. Rowan has a new task and saying he's no happy with it would be an understatement.

After three days of resting, Rowan couldn’t postpone his report any longer. Even though Meave will have the news of victory she always wanted, he wasn’t particularly happy about the outcome of battle. And recalling the number of deaths made everything more real. Made the frenzy of battle fade and the reality of the lives lost more present in his chest.  

He was not letting those thoughts win. After all, bringing victory to his queen is bringing honor to the Whitethorn name. So he made his steps steady and breathing even. Preparing the words he would use to make the report, Rowan opened the doors of the throne room, where he was summoned.

Once he stepped inside, however, he realized he was there for other reasons entirely. A couple of clear nobility were on their knees before Meave. Surely, expecting some mercy from her. Fools.

“My decision is made, she is going to learn how to control her magic and only then you may leave Doranelle” Meave said. She didn’t even look at them, she was stroking her owl’s head while looking at Rowan. A smile spread across her face once he entered the room entirely.

“She is too young to learn” the man lifted his head, anger as sparkling as embers set in his eyes ruining his otherwise compliant demeanor “We came as requested. You had seen her as requested. We stayed and met your court, also, as requested. We’ve been here for more than a week now but we have other matters to attend in Wendlyn. My family did everything you asked us to do. Now we ask, your Majesty. Let us return home” he did not let his chin fall again, his eyes set in Meave.

She only laughed. “You may return there when I order you to do so.” at this the women also lifted her head. “Aelin is old in comparison to the children being trained here in Doranelle” the queen spared a look to the women “Or perhaps you don’t remember your training in Mistward, Evalin. I’ve never heard such pathetic excuses from your parents when they send you there” surprisingly enough the women, Evalin, didn’t look away or made any gesture of backing down. Indeed, they were both fools.

“She is not prepared to deal with her powers, we tried time after time and she demonstrated to be to young to do any training.” Evalin made a show of a very concerned mother. The couple forsake the kneeling altogether and as one they raised to their feet. “We will return as soon as we see her fit to start using her powers and…”

“The girl has been cuddled up enough already. Worst she’s been told to fear her powers. Fear the flames. I’m sure once she returns to Terrasen you will keep her true form locked up as long as she can bear. Stifling her embers one by one until you become no better than the king of Adarlan. Fearing magic enough to be capable of hating it.” Rowan didn’t believe it. To do that to a child, in Doranelle was a crime. To deny her the chance to learn how to control her own powers… Still he didn’t know why that concerned to Meave. She wasn’t the caring type. Not even by a fool’s shot.

“We won’t dare do such thing!” the man practically growled.

“If you are so sure then do tell why the princess is perpetually in her animal form. Why is she afraid of shifting every time I ask her too? Why she can’t even call the drop of water in her magic? Have you ever at least tried to teach her how to shift?” Meave forsake the relax demeanor entirely and got up. “I want you to try once more and tell me why she shouldn’t learn more about her powers” Rowan raised his eyebrows at that, his queen only talked this much when she wanted to keep the façade of debate, still trying to play at diplomacy.

“She …” Evalin gave a step closer to Meave. But the hesitation was clear, and so the queen had her victory.

“My niece will be afraid of herself no more. Do not mistake the lack of approach of Adarlan’s army as a sign of peace. Sooner or later they will arrive at your door and a trained fire wielder will be enough to make them think twice about it. Also, I’m no fool and I know you want my help in that matter. Consider this my price” She made a motion for Rowan to step closer to the dais. “Aelin is going to be trained for the best of the best,” he schooled his features into his usual inscrutable self. Why was he even in this conversation? Would he be the one looking for her tutors?

“Who could possibly be able to prevent Doranelle from burning to ashes if she gets out of control?” the man stepped back with every word. As if planning to run for her daughter before the queen could give her answer. Maybe that’s why Rowan was there, to prevent the royal family of even thinking they could escape. He gave a step forward, a silent a warning. Ready for his queen’s command. She only smiled wider.

“Rhoe and Evalin Galathynius meet Prince Rowan Whitethorn,” the smile became impossibly bigger, wicked “Aelin’s new tutor” Rowan let himself blink, the only sign of surprise he’d let Meave have. “You see, the prince powers are those of wind and ice. If the flames get out of control he could easily stifle them out.”

“We had many tutors before, all kinds of them and still…” The Crown Prince of Terrasen, Rowan realized now, kept approaching the doors.  

“Please… Do not embarrassed yourself any further with more pathetic excuses” the queen sat again, ready to finalize the matter once and for all. “And do not mistake any of your fae in Terrasen for the prince now in front of you.” Rowan wanted to growl in agreement. Not only for the couple in front of him but for Meave's sake, he was a warrior not a tutor.

Meave didn’t look back at the royal couple, the dismissal was clear enough.  

“Do you agree with your new task” she said once the couple were gone, her voice was almost mocking him. Her owl once again the sole bearer of her attention.

“I don’t have the authority to disagree with any of Her Majesty commands” he made his eyes say otherwise to the queen, to convey how much of a slap in the face she was giving to him. As always, she didn’t care.

“You  _are_  a good soldier, and here I was thinking Lorcan had grown to like somebody at last. That his reports were of a friend and not a commander.” She  _was_ mocking him. “You start your lessons with the girl tomorrow. Make sure she learns every bit of control she can. Do not hold back” Indeed, she was certainly fooling herself if she believed he would give anything to the princess but hell. “Now, my eyes overseas had given me great news of your last campaign…” at last she looked at him “But of course I’d much rather hear it from you” she practically purred and Rowan had to suppress a very childish eye-roll. His queen, it seemed, was in a rather good mood.

Gods help them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what happens when Meave gets in a frenzy for those two. I imagined she would try to play nice at first. Who knows... I'm still trying to decide how much I want this headcanon to be canon.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the training starts

The girl was something else alright. He could see now how a lesser fae would have run away from her. There wasn’t only the matter of her powers, oh no, it was that gods-dammed insolence of hers that made Aelin Galathynius impossible to train. If he was any less of the warrior he was, he would’ve gone mad in the first hour.

“Princess, your aunt’s orders were clear enough. You need to shift to start the training. So, shift. Now.” Aelin had the nerve to look into his eyes and lift one eyebrow.

“Why should I? I can use my powers fine enough without shifting” she found a wrinkle in her tunic and made a show of being concerned about it.

“Are you now?” She gave a casual shrug. He couldn’t believe his luck “Well… by all means, princess.” He produced a candle from his coat. “I need you to lit this candle without burning the entire forest, can you manage that? Is it simple enough?” He wasn’t the one to be dealing with a child. And a spoiled one at that.

She furrowed her brows and focused solely on the candle. Her little hands were pressed into fists at either side. She was obviously fighting the urge to lift them towards the candle, knowing full well she needn’t use them to summon her flames. At least she knew that.

After what felt like hours, he made a show of making himself comfortable against a three. “Well… we have all day. I though you wouldn’t want to miss lunch time. But…” he spared the girl a glance, her tiny fist and furrowed brows set now with outrage rather than concentration. He let out a clucked that could not be farther from the sounds he wanted to make, a growl would’ve been more like it. “Or you could shift and we are done for the day”

The wrinkle in her tunic were once again her sole concern. “I still don’t understand why I need to shift. If I had a reason perhaps It’d be easier” she had the nerve to smile at him. A smile full of mischief that made Rowan plan the next three days of training in ways that would’ve left his past tutors squirming.

“It’s as simple as this, Your Royal Highness,” he made sure to make eye contact “no shift no magic lessons. As far as I am concerned that is the only reason you need. Now, shift” when her only respond was sticking her tong out, he had to remind himself that punching a child was not acceptable even for his standards.

* * *

 

She hated her new tutor. Rowan What-a-yawn was by far the worst instructor she ever had. Maybe the worst person after her aunt, the one responsible for this torture. He was full of chuckles and grins that were fake even when they were there only to taunt her. She wanted to feel sad for him, since he couldn’t bring himself to grin not even for being mean. That didn’t sit well with Aelin, however. So instead of pity him she decided to hate him. And oh, he made it really easy.

He made Aelin miss her lunch entirely, and when he found her looking for at least some kind of berries to eat, he waited till the last minute to tell her the ones she found were poisonous. At least she had the chance to spat the contents of her mouth at him. It only reached his knees though.

All afternoon she sat freezing to dead, almost sure her tutor were the one making the early winter colder and colder by the hour. But that was too horrible to think of a person. So she stayed there refusing to shift even though she could.

She was not letting herself be taught more than she needed. One who’s being raised for a crown doesn’t need to have magic anyway. Much less fire magic, one of the most destructive magic of all as the librarians in Orynth liked to say behind her back.

Her flames did a lot of damage as it is, and every time she shifted she could feel the flames trying to swallow her whole, singing songs of wildfire in her veins, calling her deeper inside that well. If that didn’t drive her mad enough, the heightened senses were the more dangerous for her already volatile temper, and those primitive instincts the more unnerving.

No, she needn’t shift that much. After all, she was from the North, she could endure a little bit of cold.

So they sat there until her parent’s came screaming her name. They were furious with Rowan for not letting her eat, just as she knew they would. Her father threatened to leave Doranelle right then and there

Rowan only turned on his hill hollering over his shoulder the time and place of her training for the next day.

Once he was gone her parents started talking to each other, her mother frantically looking for a way out of Meave’s plans. But for some reason, her father started to cave to the idea of her learning about her powers and told Evalin that maybe let her train was for the best. Which only made her mother more furious, saying that she should train with anyone but that lethal warrior.

She hated seeing her parents argue about her powers. Hated everyone talking about the little control she had over it.

Aelin was ready to be nice again and assure her parents she was save and could train the next day just fine, when she noticed the change in the temperature. She took a look at her parent’s attire and notice they weren’t even using coats. Her vision turned red and no matter how much her nursemaid wouldn’t approve, she coursed Rowan’s name with all that was left of her for the day. Her parents, thank the gods, let her.

* * *

 

When Rowan was about to leave the hill where they were training he heard the little princess course his name in ways only full-grown men would. And for the first time in a long time he could feel himself being truly amused of something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was all for the plot were Aelin couldn't shift, but I've been doing some reading and apparently she could when she was a child. So that Idea went bye bye... I was all for Aelin calling him buzzard from the start, but she didn't know his animal form.  
> And I know! I maybe overstep with the what-a-yawn joke, I should not make a pun never again. But it made me curious, what do you think would be a good pun for Rowan's last name?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> transition chapter, more training and a little drama. You'll see

“We’ve been through this before” her father said “She needs training Ev. Control of oneself is an essential part of being a sovereign. Her flames are part of her. No matter everyone else’s opinions on that”

This was another night without sleep for Aelin. Two days had passed without much inconvenience, if only because her father was there to “learn how to train her once they went back home”. Which prevented Rowan from doing his worst. Therefore, once word got out to Meave, she made sure her parents were occupied for the rest of their trip. Tonight, her parents had tucked her in with the hope she got some sleep for tomorrow’s training.

Aelin knew she should rest, for tomorrow promised to be the day Rowan would make up for the time lost. Still she couldn’t bring herself to sleep. Not when she could hear her parents arguing, yet again, about her powers.

“I told you we should’ve sent her to school. To actually learn something with experienced tutors.”

“She _had_ lessons with experienced tutors” she could almost see the frown in her mother’s face.

“Those people were common magic wielders, Evalin, who could only dream to have Aelin’s powers. They feared her so much that the only thing they’ve taught her was how to stifle the flames and to tamper her magic –”

“So Meave wouldn’t know how much powers she has” her mother’s voice broke “All this years of careful planning for nothing. It was all to prevent Meave knowing about the depths of her powers. Now she wants her to train. Do you think she’d done this from some warm place in her rotten heart? Because she was really concerned about her niece?”

“As far as I know we only agreed to train her. Anything else is beyond our care. She trains, we leave. That’s it. Aside from that I don’t know what you expect me to do, Evalin”

“Oh, I heard those words before. If I have to plead the case to Meave alone, I will.” The last words were hissed.

“Because that was helpful last time we tried”

Aelin rubbed her eyes twice. She couldn’t believe his father’s words. She didn’t want to believe she was bound to keep the training whit that brutal fae.

“You don’t understand. She’s planning something. I know it. We can’t stay here”

“I know what it’s at stake. But we know she is pretending diplomacy for now. Let’s hope she keeps the play until is time to leave, there’s not reason to stay here after Aelin finish her training. Meave promised to help Terrasen with any adarlanian threat. We don’t need anything else from her.”

“It won’t be that easy”

“We’ll make it that easy” Aelin knew her father meant it. He was not called the warrior-prince for nothing. He would face Meave and the Whyrd itself for his family, for his people, for his kingdom.  

With that confidence set warm in her chest, at last, Aelin fell asleep.

* * *

 

Rowan went early to prepare the clearing where the princess was to train. The past two days wouldn’t be a major step back, at least he was going to make sure of that. He prepared things he would never plan for other fae, not Fenrys, not his cousins’ children, not anyone. But he was determined to end her training a soon as possible.

Apparently, the girl had the same thought. At last she was wearing real training gears, not the mock of one her aunt had given to her, made of silk and full of unnecessary embroidery. This one had the protection she would need.

Rowan didn’t bother with greetings or any commands. She knew what was expected of her by now.

After being silent for a couple of minutes she said “Are we going to train or not? I come prepared as you can see.” She made a little twirl that only made Rowan lose his patience and roll his eyes. He never did such thing, not even with Fenrys, he was after all a train warrior, a serious one.

“When you are ready to shift, _Princess”_ he stepped aside to show her the training field. If she were to shift they were going to star her magic training and If she refused at least she’d have the training only high ranked soldiers had, the ones who were trained to fight without magic, the ones who needed to build strength since they were children. His smile became lethal, perhaps more than it should for a child. He gave Aelin a look that said, _you choose._

She picked at her nails clearly debating the choices in her head “You know, maybe I need to see how other fae shift. There are so few of them in the castle, I never got to see how they do it.” He had the sense her smile was intended to be innocent. But her eyes were far from it.

“You got it wrong, here _you_ shift. Now get on with it” he made himself cross his arms. He would not take requests from a child.

“Please. Could you?” he heard of this, the power children had over less trained people, hell, he made the face Aelin was giving to him, centuries ago. “I’m not lying, I’ve never really seen _other_ fae shift. Fenrys is always in his wolf form with me, I’ve never caught him when shifting.” She put her tiny palms facing him. “I never say please to anyone, you know”

He couldn’t believe himself, one moment he was the inscrutable fae people actually _feared,_ the next he was a complaint fool who shifted for a little girl’s request. He flew to a nearby tree, wanting to let out a war cry. He looked at the girl with his hawk’s eyes, the little grin in her face made him click his beak in warning. Somehow, she understood.

Instead of the winning smile her reaction was of pure awe rather than respect and fear. Maybe she was a fool, just like her parents. To see him and not run for the hills.

He considered the use of scaring her and leaping for her eyes, but remembered she was only a child. Still, in one swoop for the earth he shifted back and practically growled “ _Your turn”_ He was no going to let the girl make a fool of him now.

And as quickly as any experience fae she shifted. As easy as that. He blinked, surprised that he still said “There you are” but when she smiled, it wasn’t her usual smile. Not even a mock of one. It was one full of fear at last. And he knew why. “You could shift all this time, couldn’t you?”

* * *

 

Aelin was drowning in her flames, in fear of her powers. She’d come to the training field knowing she should speed her training even if she had to shift in doing so. Still she hoped to stall, maybe just a little. She didn’t mean to betray the little trust Rowan had given her by shifting in front of her.  

Now she didn’t know how to answer, but somehow with his eyes he seemed to say _think very careful on the next words you’ll use, and star praying I’ll believe them._

“I can shift,” her voice was more like a whisper. She found the grass very interesting while she told the truth only her parents knew “but I can only do it in short periods of times.” she could taste ash in her mouth “I shift to hear better sometimes or when I have to concentrate in something other than my magic. I don’t stay this way to long, because It makes me… jumpy to things” she met his eyes “I can’t control my magic in fae form, it _is_ the truth”

“That’s a nice story, Princess” his face revealed nothing, not any sign he believed her “but I didn’t ask for excuses. If what you are telling is true, then that’s more of a reason for you to learn how to control your powers”

“I tried before!” she didn’t know why she wanted to cry, why she felt so strongly about not learning about her flames “My tutors said if I can’t stifle them, then I should not shift at all. That way I can’t stop me from hearing and feeling the flames”

“And have you managed to quiet the flames in your animal form?” his smile was so knowing she wanted to lie only to erased the smug written all over his face.

But her eyes responded for her anyway. _No, I couldn’t._

 _There you go._ His smile became wider and she wasn’t sure if it was anger or her flames, but she was positively fuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make this chapter snarky and fun, for some reason it became angsty all by itself. My apologies. I know it can be a little dragging, since is a transition chapter, again, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meave sets the time of training for Aelin. Rowan finds a way to make her control her magic.

“How’s your training, dear niece” now Aelin knew why she was seated in her aunt’s left. “My eyes haven’t been able to pinpoint your classes yet” She gave Rowan a disapproving look, but his face revealed nothing. So that’s _why_ they’ve been changing locations every day.

Aelin was trapped, knowing she shouldn’t reveal to much she made a show of being concerned of her dress buying her time. Mind you, it was gorgeous and in other circumstances it might have been her only concern not to ruin it, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, not when she had Meave on her right. All the queen’s attention on her next words.

“They are going pretty well, in fact. Thanks to the Prince, I’ve been able to shift for a week now” she hoped her smile was convincing enough. She wasn’t about to say all the truth, that she hasn’t got any progress at all. That every time Rowan made her shift she felt the need to rip her hair out just to stop the flames from calling for her, which only made her fear herself even more, thus ending her training in utter chaos once her magic erupted all around her. That part of the training she could leave behind.

“We are seeing some improvement in her ability to stay in her fae form. Perhaps in one week or so she would control her powers well enough” her mother smile was impeccable. As if she didn’t inspect every inch of her daughter every day after her training, as if she hadn’t heard their screaming every time she went to the gardens for “a walk”.

“It’s that so?” Meave was clearly amused, but her father was having none of it.

“She has trained for more than two weeks now, of course she could master the rest of the basics in no time” Aelin could only hope to have one day the smoothness of his father, who was know seeping his wine like he just talked about the weather, not their chances of returning home. “Surely she can do the remaining of her training back home”

“But do notice, Prince that we are really grateful for these weeks you’ve trained our daughter” Aelin was surprised to see some honesty in her mother’s remark. She stared at the warrior again, his face didn’t yield anything, not to his queen, not to her family.

Aelin could only hope to have all the traits displayed in that very table. The ability her parents had in being so smooth and stealthy, just as she hoped to have one day Rowan’s capability of being inscrutable. She had to admit that in some ways she began to admire the warrior, if only because he putted up with her for a much longer time than any other of her past instructors. _That couldn’t be right_. Without noticing she started frowning at the servant who was filling her glass. The poor one must’ve heard of her powers because as soon as it was filled he practically ran to the kitchens. Good, good that they feared her. At least she told herself that.

“And what _do you_ think, Rowan?” He didn’t glance to his queen. Aelin noticed his hands being slowly fisted under the table “What can you _honestly_ tell me about my niece’s training?” and once he raised his gaze to her aunt Aelin knew why there was a smirk plastered in her face. She would know the truth even if Rowan himself wasn’t happy about spilling it.

“The princess hasn’t been able to master any of her magic. She lacks control, because of that it would be a long time before she can completely master it” those were, it seemed, the words Meave wanted to hear.

“How much time do you think she would need to train?” Was her aunt purring? “by your side, of course.” indeed, she was.

Rowan glanced at Aelin when he said “I’m sure it will take just weeks if the princess put her mind to it” _if you can cooperate,_ his eyes seemed to say “As said by her parents, she would need only two weeks to learn the basics. If she is willing to learn that fast and keep her training once she returns to Terrasen”

Aelin was afraid to look at her aunt, she had so much hope and at the same time she knew Maeve would not let her family go so easily. The queen didn’t say much after that, she gave her food all her attention. The movements so leisured, surely planned that way to make them squirm in their seats, waiting powerless to any possible answer.

Once she finished, she made a show of having an idea. “But we don’t want her to learn just the basics, do we?” The queen gave her niece a concerned look, like she actually cared “We want her fully trained and able to take down all Adarlan if it need be, don’t we prince?” Aelin didn’t want to look at any of them, not even her parents, so she returned her attention to her dress, her hair and jewels, putting them all in place.

“She won’t need to take Adarlan herself. She’s a child –” her father didn’t have time to finish, for the prince hadn’t received a simple question but a command to speak.

“No, clearly her majesty wouldn’t want Aelin to go without being fully trained” the command, apparently, didn’t prevent him from saying the words through gritted teeth.

“And say, would the whole winter be enough to train the princess?” Meave was enjoying all of it, the tension of her family, the humiliation of her own warrior, every miserable smile Aelin herself trow at her.

“More than enough, your Majesty” Aelin would consider herself lucky if she never received the look Rowan was giving to his oh-so-called queen.

Even with her young age she understood, this was not only her aunt attempt to announce the time they would stay in Doranelle, but also a way of showing how much power she had over her blood-sworn warriors. For them to actually fight her commands, to actually resent her while obeying her, but still submitting to her. They really had no hope in getting home any time soon. Not with all of them now at the castle.

Her parents looked at each other, it was defeat written all over their faces. His father said, still hoping to have some control “Give us your word then, that we are free to go after the winter has passed. More precisely, we need to be in Wendlyn by the time they celebrate their vernal equinox. Evalin promised her cousins she would be part of their celebrations” Rhoe Galathynius gave his wife a apologetic look, already certain they probably won’t make it. 

“You say I only have to train for all winter, surely a week would be nothing to all the months I will have already trained. Don’t you think so, aunty?” she wasn’t fooling anyone, Meave had mirth in her eyes, surely enjoying her niece’s groveling. Fine, she would grovel and even bleed for her family.

The queen gave the couple an amused look but finally said “I give you my word. She would train only for the winter, and you may go to the Ashryver’s celebrations. My only concern after all is my dear niece” her smile was a wining one, no matter the concession she was making.  

Aelin glanced at Rowan. His faced was contained enough, but she's learned bit by bit his expressions in the past few days. And although he revealed almost anything, she could see his mind trying to understand Meave’s plans with all this.

As quickly as he stared back at her, she gave all her attention to her dress. She actually found a tiny drop of wine in it. That wasn’t even her drink! Aelin searched for the servant who was serving Rowan just minutes ago and gave him a look that was really meant for the prince who was now surely planning a winter of torture.

* * *

 

Perhaps this time Rowan was crossing a line. He debated it again and again while setting for the day’s training. For one part, he was certain he was going to some kind of hell already, for the other he knew he’s been in one since Lyria died.

So, this wasn’t something that would change his fate any more than suddenly becoming a priest. He wanted to laugh at the idea, but maybe he could be Mala’s if only he wasn’t bound to Meave. And now, even if he wasn’t destined to suffer for past sins, he would be by the end of the day.  

“How- How could you?... When?” saying Aelin was surprised to see all her stuff in a pile on the grass would be an understatement. At least he had cleared the area so frost of the early morning wouldn’t stain them all.

“I’m trying something new today.”

Indeed, it has been more than a week since she finally shifted and they didn’t make any progress at all. Everyday he brought candles for her to light and _every day_ he had to put fires that reached miles and miles of forest. Except, perhaps, for the days in which she refused to use her magic, perhaps with reason considering the screams of injured passersby or the riots caused by her flames.

Those were the days in which they would scream at each other so badly, people would actually come asking her to use her magic. Still, she never listened. So he made her run for miles, chop wood and sometimes run some more. After a couple of days without changing her mind, he started training her in fighting skills hoping she would cave and beg for a chance to use her powers. She didn’t. In fact, he had to admit she learned quickly and was rather good at it.

Another dead end.

Yesterday, when Maeve asked him to dine with the royal family, and for whatever reason made him sit beside the princess, he saw at last a chance to make her focus.

The princess was rather concerned about her pretty dress. Her eyes spoke horrors to the poor servant who’d dare slip and ruin it. She was so outraged when she found the stain she didn’t noticed the one spilling his wine was Rowan himself. What a surprise, Aelin was as any other royal who could only care for luxurious things.

Although he had to admit to be a little disappointed he couldn’t miss the chance to speed things up. With a new plan, then, he found the time to sneak in the royal’s wing and collect some books, jewelry and her oh so fine dresses. Now all the finery displayed over a blanked in the training field.

* * *

 

He couldn’t have. He shouldn’t have even dare to. Her books, her precious books. What would he do to them? She asked that much.

“Nothing you wouldn’t be able to prevent, _Princess”_ he _dared_ to shrugged it off.

“What are you going to do with my stuff, Whitethorn?” she could hear herself growling. Her canines all out. Good, at least she had one perk in her fae form. He only lifted an eyebrow, clearly amused with her.

Rowan made a flourish while producing a staff of ice out of thin air. “See this? This is having the ability to control one’s magic” he made a line on the ground with it. “You need to learn it even if you have to sacrifice some frivolous stuff on the way”

She started seeing red. He didn’t understand how much her books meant to her. How she could care less about the dresses, gorgeous as they were. But ruining her books, again. Just as she had ruined those in the library of Orynth. She couldn’t even step inside the building anymore.

“I would not train today. You would return my belongings to my chambers immediately. And yes, that is a command” she knew her magic was visibly all around her body, she could feel the flames in her eyes, the gold once motionless now alive. Yet, somehow, the forest wasn’t burning as all those time before. At least she’d had that small victory.

“I don’t take commands from you child.” he gave her a look, _I thought you’d knew that by now._ His face was pure smug. Maybe she would burn that handsome face alive. Burn the tattoos too, marking the words in the old language with ruined skin rather than with ink. She made her eyes say as much. “You can’t possibly mark me more than I already am.” His eyes though still challenging, were tainted with centuries of sorrow. She was to furious to care.

 _I can still try._ Her flames, though raging as much as she was, were set only in her palms. A silent warning to the fae, one that said she wasn’t kidding.  

“Look at you, all sure of yourself for once.” his face revealed nothing, not an ounce of regretting his decision. “Your task is really simple, you make a shield of fire just above the line there,” _No “_ preventing me from ruining your pretty little belongings while I practice with this snow balls right here” he stepped aside and there were indeed snow balls behind him, all made with what she hoped to be mud.

“Don’t you dare” his eyes were the ones to reply. _Ready?_

 _Don’t_ she was sure her magic will run straight to that horrible smile of him. But once he said “Fire” and shoot all the damn balls to her things in one swoop of wind, her magic made a shield around her things. Perhaps not in the line he’d drawn and yet a shield it was. One that prevented the balls not only from ruining her books but the rest of her stuff as well.  

“See, it wasn’t so hard, was –” he didn’t have time to finish, not when she made her hands burn while she dragged those massive hands down to face him. Once he was on his knees he still tried to say “what on earth…” but he snapped his hands out of her grasp once he felt her flames heat even hotter.

“You would not do such thing again,” she could feel flames burn in her mouth too. She was going to burn herself alive “you can not take my books from me.” maybe she _should_ burn herself alive if she was going to start crying in front of him. “Those are the only things…” gods she was sobbing now “the- the only things I have” he furrowed his eyebrows, the rest of him lost in a puzzle.

“Are you insane? You are rich as hell and you are crying for unnecess– “

“Those aren’t unnecessary,” Her tears fell freely now, still she tried to make him understand “those books are my sole companions when my parents are gone. My only friends aside from my _cousin_. I had brought so few of them in this trip.” Somehow she found a steady voice to say one last time “So you can’t touch them again. You won’t come near them again or I’ll refuse to train.” she didn’t wait for him to answer. The shock in his face said enough.

And indeed, once she returned to her chambers, every stolen item was in his original place. But there, with her books she found five new ones. Without a note, without any explanation. Very fitting for the warrior.

Still, she wouldn’t forgive him. But she wouldn’t refuse new company either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the largest chapter yet. It took me so long to write it and then to proofread it. But if you still find something terrible wrong with my English, please let me know.  
> Why do I keep making their training angsty? Idk. I want to get to some fun scenes but I keep remembering Rowan was an ass at that time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character development and some training.

"I'd die for a piece of cake right now" Aelin was cooperating today. Chatty as always but this was just the third time she’d interrupted her lesson. If anything, she was entitled to eat after all the use she was giving to her magic. "Forget what I say. I want a whole cake for myself" she gave him a cocky grin  _You can have the frosting, though._

"Only a few hours left. Now lift your shield again" She frowned but did as he said, at last she was listening to him.  _And no._

In the two weeks that followed his disastrous effort to make her focus, she actually started to master her flames. Finding her anger to be an effective way to control her magic. Once she lighted the candles again and again without burning Doranelle to the grounds they were back to fighting skills. Only now the training was with magic rather than fists.

It was strange, to say the least, to have a child, a princess at that, as his student. He had to knock her out her feet more than once in order to teach her how to shield, punch her with his winds even. To say her parents weren't happy about it would've been an understatement. But Rowan knew her father got it, he knew that even when Rhoe raged as much as Evalin, the warrior in him understood his daughter needed to train for battlefield as much as she needed to train for court. Especially with Adarlan threat over their heads, not to mention Aelin’s aunt – his queen.

“Come on Rowan, she needs rest too” Fenrys, ever her defender paused the training “We’ve been here for hours” Of course he would side with her.

The boyo'd only came to their training field a couple hours ago, immediately begging for the opportunity to train her in defensive stances himself. Given how Aelin accepted Fenrys more than she ever accepted him, Rowan let it. Now the White Wolf was teaching her how to shield against his abilities, showing her how to be prepared to fight even if her opponent could winnow in and out of her blind spots.

“See, Fenrys says I can eat” she dropped her stance all together, already drooling “We can have tea or hot chocolate–”

“That’s enough.” Rowan growled “If you are not going to train her anymore you can leave or watch from here while she trains with me.” he didn’t even wait for Fenrys to answer as he took the staff from his hands and stared down at a very annoyed Aelin. “You’d get your cake when your shielding gets impeccable” the kid and the boyo, both, had the nerve to roll their eyes at him. Though the later was wisely backing away towards the trunk Rowan was resting against, just minutes ago.

Rowan snarled at him for good measure. He’d have to pick farther places from the castle to train the next days. He needn’t the girl more cuddle up. This was his gods-dammed task, anyway. He was her tutor and she was _his_ student. Fenrys only lifted a brow, and he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it once they were alone, for the fae territorialism shown right there. He snarled louder, finally turning toward the girl, ready to make the training a living hell again. What he found waiting, though, almost made him snort.

Aelin not only had a shield of flames in her tiny hands, formed as any battle shield. No, she had a shield of flames all around her too, within a two-feet range of her body. “Any feedback you’d like to give?” her defense stance was impeccable, by now well aware that she needed to be prepare for any falter in her magic.

He sent his wind to taunt the flames around her, looking for blinds spots. “I have to admit this is impressive, _princess”_ for the time being he didn’t find holes “But in a real fight you’ll want to engage with your opponent, making this kind of shielding difficult.” Her eyes shone with the challenge. And there in her confidence, while she moved closer to him, blinds spot formed at her feet. The movement of the dome around her making the sealing more difficult. She hadn’t time to blink before his winds knocked her out of her feet. “A creative use of your flames, nonetheless.”

She was getting better at controlling herself, _that_ he had to admit. Over the weeks she got better a fighting too, never complaining for the bruises or the scarring, and even though she swore every time she fell or missed her steps, Aelin always got up to keep training.  He would never have guessed that beneath all that insolence was a warrior, not wonder Fenrys liked her so much.

“Alright, can we eat know?” she didn’t even brush the dirt out her pants anymore. She turned pleading eyes to Fenrys, the later only shook her head, at last backing down. Those turquoise eyes went to Rowan’s. “Come on, after all this don’t you want cake? Perhaps chocolate hazelnut.” She smiled probably already thinking of it. “Or baked goods and candies. With hot chocolate now in winter, it’ll be so nice” she hugged herself as if remembering the cold.

He glared at her. _Later you’ll eat._ She didn’t want to wait, it seemed.  “I can share if you want some. But – just – let me eat” the fire of her shield grew brighter. Aelin turned again to Fenrys.

“You won’t get anything bribing him with bake good. He doesn’t eat them.”

“Impossible. Who could possible dislike cake? Don’t you eat sugar?” He gave one look to Fenrys who was now pointedly looking the other way, bastard.

“What good could sugar do to keep your body strong? I eat whatever keeps me alive at the moment” he was sure that was the end of it but the she said, brows furrowed and with a pout on her face.

“Oh, is that why you never smile?” Fenrys loose it. His laughter flew wildly around the clearing.

Rowan only growled at the girl. “What did I say?”

“Ten miles then ten back, now”

“Buzzard” She tried to say it under her breath but he heard and couldn’t help himself while he repressed an already forming smile.

“Twenty then” his smile turned feral. Aelin, wisely so, went sprinting for the woods. 

* * *

 

“Mother, Mother! You won’t believe what happened today” Aelin didn’t know why she was so excited about this, but she wasn’t about to question herself.

Her mother was staring out of a window, the one that looked over the northern gardens and farther still the forest where she used to train. She was wringing her hands, surely lost in her head.

Aelin couldn’t get used to it. The state her mother was here in Doranelle, so at odd with the fierce woman she was back in Terrasen.

“What happened, love?” her father, in the small desk before the window turned to her. “If I can hear it too, that is.” He smiled at her, almost apologizing for his wife.

“Of course, you won’t believe what Rowan did today” that, it seemed, made her mother snap alive. Evalin stared immediately at her daughter, scanning her body for any injuries.

“What he did this time?” Aelin winced at her words. “Are you, all right?” Perhaps she shouldn’t have danced around the subject. Not when it was Rowan.

She hadn’t told her parents about the incident, though. They didn’t know why she had extra books now, didn’t ask how she learned at last to control her powers. Aelin hadn’t wanted to see her parents try to pick a fight with the fae warrior, she knew they wouldn’t win anyway, and she could handle him all by herself. So she kept her mouth shut.

And even though she hated to admit it, Rowan succeeded it, she could master the flames now. Anger could help her focus. Concentrating in her targets, the task before her rather than the fear was the key. She knew that now, it cost her a great deal of pride but she understood her powers at last. She wasn’t close to be in friendly terms with her tutor but now she at least didn’t hate him anymore.

“I’m fine, mother” she smiled for good measure. “It’s nothing like that I promise It’s just…” Aelin wasn’t sure if it was a good idea after all.

“Just tell us what happened, love” her father grinned at her, though Aelin could see the worry edging his eyes.

“He smiled!” Her parents looked at each other warily as if not sure how to answer at that, and the silence seemed stretch for so long that she had to amend somehow “Well, it wasn’t a full-on smile, no teeth showing or anything. More like a tentative smile. A tug of his lips. But his smile reached his eyes for the first time I met him. Can you believe it?!” they continue watching each other, a silent conversation running surely between them.

Suddenly, they started laughing. Her mother rubbed her temples while her father rose to embrace his wife. He started rubbing her back, obviously trying to ease the tension in her. Once he kissed the temples of her wife he said to her. “Don’t you see Evalin? If anyone was to melt the ice around the warrior, it sure had to be your daughter.” The prince smiled at Aelin. “I’m proud of you, love. I know this training can be a pain, but that you can be happy about him proves how big your heart can be”

She could only stare at the carpet, cheeks flushed. “It’s nothing, it just- it was strange. He never smiles, that’s all.” Her father kneeled to be at her eye level.

“We know. Your mother and I couldn’t be the least of bit bothered about it and yet here you are” He put his massive hand in her shoulder. “That’s why I’m proud of you” He looked at his wife. “We both are. For you found in your heart to care for the icy warrior.” She fought the need to beam at her father’s praise.

Still…

“I don’t care for him” she didn’t. They were taking it too far. “I hate him” Liar, but she didn’t care for that buzzard either.

Her father’s mouth twitched upwards. “Apologies, love. I must’ve been mistaken then.” He rose to his feet. “Surely you said it to mock him then” Of course not.

“Forget it” she went straight for her room, not remembering why she even had the need to confide in them. She missed her cousin so much, he would have understood her, that’s for sure.

Once she got in her room she heard her mother say. “I don’t know If I’m happy with her being friends with him” both her father and her knew who she was talking about.

“You are fine with her being friends with the canine one. I wasn’t against it but I much rather prefer the brooding one” Aelin couldn’t believe her father actually liked Rowan over Fenrys.

“That’s because you can’t trust someone who smiles that much”

“Who would be naïve enough to do so?” she could see his cocky smile. He only smiled that much in her mother’s presence, she knew that. Outside the family chambers her father could pass as hewn faced as the warrior named Lorcan. A mask, perhaps, but one that made him famous. She could almost hear her people’s chant “The warrior-prince of Terrasen”.

Aelin sighted and went to her new books on her nightstand. How Rowan knew the kind of books she would like, love even? She didn’t want to know. After the clearing she hadn’t wanted to see him, she almost tried to miss her next lessons. Yet, one look at her parents’ concern made her decide otherwise. She went to train the next day, and every day for the next weeks after that.

Somehow in all the days of training she learned to forgive him too. And if her father’s word said something about the change in their relationship… she could admit she started to tolerate Rowan. Just that, an acceptance of his existence and value as her tutor. Not a friendship, not by any chance. 

As she said. She didn’t care for Rowan. Not for one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want them to be friends already!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could a child and a warrior be friends? at least respect each other?

“How  _did_   _you_ learn to use your magic?” Aelin’s flames were snaking over her arms forming bracelets of various kinds. Appearing and vanishing in blinks of an eye.

“The way every kid learns how to it in a peaceful land.” When she looked at him rather curiously he said “Playing, making tricks or pranks for the elderly.”

“I can’t imagine you ever being a child” Aelin almost whispered and Rowan knew she didn’t say it to mock him. Her flames stopped completely.

“I was, centuries ago. But I’ll let you know, Aelin, I’m still considered young for our kind.” He glared at the princess now clamping her lips tightly, her eyes mirthful.

They were taking a lunch break seating over a boulder in a clearing far away from the castle, basking in the sun’s warmth. Now that Aelin was using her magic starving her to death - even if it were to make her focus - wasn’t an option. Not only because she would not have those said powers, but because she’ll probably take his eyes out if he even suggested he’d move their lunch time for a couple of minutes. If Rowan learned anything in the past three weeks was that Aelin Galathynius with her flames mastered could be as deadly as Lorcan if she ever were left without food for long periods of time. He smiled at that, the motion as foreign to him as the girl beside him.

“Still,” she was staring at him like he was a puzzle “how old are you?” she raised an eyebrow.

“So many questions today,  _Princess”_ she rolled her eyes.

She concentrated in her food for a while before asking again “Then tell me this, do you miss being a kid?” her eyes, young and somehow ancient, were searching something in his.

“Sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t. There are days I miss the innocence, the hope and carelessness that comes with being a child” She lowered her gaze, her back stiff. He saw then why she asked.

“I can’t say  _I_  can be carefree.” she gave him a bittersweet smile “But do tell, Prince” The girl  _winked_ at him, and Rowan had to remind himself she was just trying to lighten her mood before he made her run miles for the audacity. “What’s like to play on this hill free and wild” Her eyes were nothing short of mischievous.

“Well” Rowan wiped his face with a tattooed hand “First of all, I wasn’t from these hills. My family had lands far away from this castle…” Without even thinking twice he began to talk about his forgotten home. Something about her made him spill his childhood to her. Perhaps it was that she needed to hear it, to know what it was to be a child free from her kind of duty and to use a power as great as hers could be.

Perhaps he need it to hear it too. Hear about a life where he was free, not only from his oath but also from this now all present misery.

He talked, for what felt like hours, about how he played with his cousins, how much he loved them as a child, how they made his tutors run for the hills more than once. Aelin smiled at that – certainly she had her own stories about making people run from her, hell he had his own stories about her by now.

“Why you don’t see them anymore?” she frowned “You never leave the castle and nobody comes to see you here?”

“So many questions” he saw the annoyance in her face and chuckle. Her eyes shone at the sound, a winning grin in her face surely because she made him somewhat laugh. He glared at her  _Brat._

 _Buzzard._ He shook his head and started training her again.

* * *

 

Aelin couldn’t began to understand her tutor. Rowan was still a pain in her royal butt, but at least he wasn’t trying to take her books anymore. Something in her wanted to know more about him, about what caused him such pain that he looked as if he had a weigh ever present over his shoulders. It wasn’t much pity as it was some kind of empathy. As if in some other life she could have ever endured as much pain as he had in his centuries of living.

She knew he would never tell her about what caused him such sorrow. The Wyrd knew her parents didn’t even tell her when one of them were injured, only when she hugged them she could tell. So, she asked for the happy memories instead, causally weaving her questions between her lessons. She would say something like “Tell me about your favorite holiday. I need to concentrate in something other than the flames’ allure” and it wasn’t entirely a lie, she had to admit. The first time she asked Rowan actually looked surprised and suspicious but then – after he decided she wouldn’t use it against him, she realized with not little hurt in her heart– he obliged. 

The past weeks she learned as much about him as he let her, just as she learned about her flames. This particular day Aelin felt wishful, thinking of every possible outcome of her training in Doranelle. She sent prayers for a happy one.

They were starting easy again practicing how to release her power by bits. She was making various fire shaped animals run around the clearing when she found the courage to ask something again.

“Have you ever consider going to Erilea?” she didn’t find in herself the courage to look at him.

“Meave never had plans to go there so I never did” it was an expected answer which was the more disappointing.

“That’s not what I mean” she made various birds above them, the shapes on the ground vanishing without any harm done to the forest. “Have you ever considered taking a break from being Meave’s soldier”

When she looked at the sky she noticed the snow starting to fall. It wasn’t like her home, where the snow once falling stayed for entire weeks, in Doranelle it fell to melt on the ground. Still she braced her magic to maintain the figures above her head even if the snow hissed when it occasionally encountered one of them. She even went as far a shielding herself so she wouldn’t end with soggy clothes.

“Once you are Meave’s blood sworn  _warrior_ you can’t take breaks.” She saw him on the corner of her eye motioning her to continue. “So where are you getting at, Aelin?” she suppressed the flush threatening to appear. Only recently he started using her name, no more that mocking  _princess_  – well, not as much as before at least. The only sign Rowan had shown as proof he didn’t hate her anymore.

“Nothing, just -” she chewed at her bottom lip. One part of her fill with hesitation, the other struggling to maintain control of her magic, now roaring for more.

“Easy kid” of course he could sense it. She nodded and made all of it vanish. “Be creative, once you go back you’ll have to release your magic in many ways if you don’t want to lose control”

“On it” she didn’t pay attention to the shapes while she asked instead “That’s what I mean. Would you consider going to Terrasen? Not to campaign or do anything other than to know my people” the shape turned like a bird again. So much for creativity, she thought. At least it was bigger.

“And why would I want to go?” she spared a glance at Rowan, she couldn’t read his face, a very carefully placed mask was already there. “You want to keep your training after all?” she didn’t answer and after what felt like ages he said “You can always stay here, Aelin. Meave would not oppose to that.” His lips were tight, he knew she would never do it, for obvious reasons. So she said instead.

“I could never stay away from Terrasen for so long. Is bad enough that I’m not there to see the snow-covered mountains. The stags in all their winter glory” she grinned a bit even though the least thing she missed was the cruel winter of her home.  She concentrated in the shape in front of her again, her mind flowing with memories “In Terrasen the winter covers everything in a holy like white. Is breathtaking. The snow falling from the pine trees are out of dreams and perhaps nightmares, for some. Cruel and beautiful.” She blinked the memory away only to find it in front of her.

The clearing, once full of sunshine and green, now was dressed in frost. The snow now falling heavily over them, the floor already covered in ankle deep of it. The trees around them dressed in white and the mild chill of before now a frost-bite threat.  

She wiped her head toward Rowan, not quite believing what he’s just done. He had an incredulous look in his face, which was the last thing she would’ve expected. She though he would begin preaching of how he learned control and could do stuff like that in a blink of eye, his gaze full of mockery. Instead, she found he wasn’t staring at her at all, but at the shape she was working on just minutes before. Once she saw what he surely did, Aelin found herself following his lead.

The bird was a hawk made of blue wildfire, flapping his wings just a few feet from her. It was him, there was not changing that now or covering it up, for even the eyes were of green flames. She didn’t know what kind of fire that was.

Aelin stepped back, lifting a hand as if to making it disappear.

“Wait” he stepped closer to the hawk now between them. “How?” He needn’t add more. She knew what he was asking.

“You shift often to ensure I’m running safely and you stay like that while I rest” she turned her head towards it “I guess I paid more attention than I thought”

Aelin maid a motion with her hand and the hawk vanished. Rowan stood in front of her – towering was more like it, but she started to get use to the difference – and somehow, he looked at her as if he saw her for the first time. No more an arrogant student or a self-serving princess, only her. She hoped he saw what she started to see on him in the past weeks.

A friend. If that could ever be possible.

He turned his gaze away from her but said “I wouldn’t mind going to Terrasen,” he then surveyed his work over the clearing “to see the mountains and your people.” He looked at her then. His eyed were fill with hope and sorrow.  _To follow you._

“But you won’t” she said for him, sparing her heart from that same hope.

“No, I won’t” Rowan sighed and said to her “We are done for the day, kid” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to wrap my mind around the what if and the kind of relationships they would have. It's really complicated, but when their story have ever been easy?  
> That's what I tell myself, I guess.  
> Well that and "how can I make it worst?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revelations, finally.  
> Or maybe not. Who's to say.

Hours later, after the training, Rowan took one look at the open sky before he shifted and soared into the night. He didn’t know where he wanted to go or for how long he wanted to search the skies for answers.

At least now he knew the question. So he flew as high as he could to drop as low as he dared until he felt numb.

Once he hadn’t any energy left he perched over a bench in the norther garden. He wanted to laugh at the irony, at the fact that without thinking he let himself at the first place he saw her as if it were the answer. But he had no valid one, not when the question was her.

The day had been just the latest revelation of weeks of doubt. The mystery playing in his head as his magic awakened with hers. With every time that ancient wind in him was amused a renew by her flames, he had more questions. While the ice didn’t feel antagonize in any way by the fire. He wondered for weeks now what it was that made the wildfire of Aelin dance with his winter magic, as if they were long lost friends finally reunited.

No, today wasn’t any especial. That was what Rowan kept telling himself. Again, and again the reassuring words had been flowing around his head even when he had to drag the princess out of the training field so she wouldn’t freeze to dead.

_He almost laughed then at her pouting, her arms crossed and feet planted on the snow-covered floor. “I don’t want to go just yet?” he lifted an eyebrow “Let’s play!”  He chuckled and shook his head._  No

_“We can’t, Princess” Aelin started to roll her eyes and protest but he said quickly “You don’t have the proper gear to be in this kind of weather. I don’t want you making excuses the next morning”_

_“But –” he gave her a look._ Another day, you have my word.

_Fool for promising such things. Still she didn’t relent until he assured her there would be another day where she would be left to play with the snow all she wanted, until he promised to re-arrange that very forest a week from today so that could be possible._

_He’d made good at his promise to lead them as far of the castle as possible, so the way back would be a long one._

_Just as they were exiting the clearing the kid spoke up in a whisper that to him might as well had been shouted out laud._

_“I sure hope your word means something, buzzard” he had to suppress a smile when the kid almost ran to be in front of him, leading the way back to the castle. Still, he let her._

He was a fool for showing her kindness, for letting her trust him. What had he wanted with showing her a little of her home? To give her hope? What she expected of him asking such wistful things? To give him hope? Aelin succeeded then. He gave her a piece of Terrasen hoping one day he could see it too. Rowan didn’t give her hope, though. She knew he wouldn’t go with her. No matter what he admitted.

Indeed, he was a fool.

Rowan felt him approach even before he entered the gardens. He saw his tall figure roaming between the bushes. For that was exactly what It was missing from this particular night, a chat with the lion. Rowan shifted back and plunged down to the bench.

“I hope this isn’t one of those lectures of yours”

Gavriel sat beside him, the warrior long gone and the old friend now in front of him. He let lose a huff that was barely a chuckle.

“I see you brood over your sorrows every day since you got here Rowan. I know when you have a shit day and when you are still carrying the blood lust from battle. But even I don’t know what new level of brooding I saw today in the castle. So …” He paused but Rowan just raised an eyebrow at him “As a friend. If Meave had been in there you know what would’ve happened”

He only nodded and stayed silent.

They all knew how to mask themselves knowing full well that if Meave got even a wisp of inkling that any of them had a weakness, she would use it. The twins were the prove of it, that not even her warriors were spared of her. If she had been there to see the weakness, to sniff the hope in him or the cause of it. Aelin would never leave the castle.

Rowan couldn’t care for her. No when he was still tied to Meave. She would never be his friend or ally.  _Gods,_  he thought,  _she’s only a child_. For him to put her in that kind of danger.

“The kid asked me to go with them. To Terrasen” he couldn’t lift his gaze to Gavriel. Let him not see the longing there.

He just released a sigh “She’s still innocent despite everything. Still with the illusion her aunt can be reasoned with. Of course she will want to take you with her” Rowan lifted his eyes then. A bemused expression greeted him when he did so. “Don’t think for one second we didn’t notice”

“Notice what” Gavriel chuckled, a bitter laugh and rather than telling him outright he lifted his eyebrows. “Out with it”

“You care for each other. All these weeks we spend with the family outside of her training we noticed how she expects to see you arrive with us. Is rather charming.” he teased “And even if you try to hide it, we know you too and notice when you perk up every time we say her name” Rowan wanted to deny all of it, to say he was a fool for believing in it, but he saw the seriousness of his friend’s face as he added “We can smell it too, Rowan. Only you are too blind to recognize the bond. That’s why you have to be careful”

All words vanished. His mind a barren field. The suspicion that have been creeping at him week after week hadn’t been privy only to Rowan.

“How did you know when I only doubted it” he searched in Gavriel’s face any sign of what he would do next with the knowledge.

“How could we not? When you are already bonded for all the time spend training” his face was one fill with joy and sorrow. “You only have to wait now. I know you couldn’t see it before because you are moved by duty and you think you would be betraying all you believed true. But at least you suspected all along” Gavriel combed his hair in disbelieving. But then he remembered their oath “Still you need to hide it. For now, you have to let her go. You know a bond like can be powerful leverage” Rowan nodded.

“ _Caranams_  were always coveted. You needn’t worry, I know what I have to do” Rowan didn’t worry with goodbyes or more explanations. He just clapped the back of his friend and went to his chamber without a second look.

* * *

Gavriel stared at nothing in particular for a while. Still stunned by the conversation with the silver warrior. The shock of learning he was blind of the bond that tied him to the girl. That he thought it to be another thing all along.

Gavriel shook his head, not quite believing the obliviousness of his friend. Gods, the wandering mind of the warrior had led him to this place and he still didn’t realize it.

He had to admit he wouldn’t think it possible either. Second chances didn’t come easily for them. He should know.

The memories of his past love were dancing between the bushes. He could almost hear her flirtatious laughter, see her taunting him with the sway of her hips. She would have fitted well between any garden, but she always fitted perfectly in the wild forests where nothing grew at anyone’s command.

Aelin reminded him of her. Not only for her Ashryver’s eyes and heritage, but for that amazing wildness. Only hers was one totally different. That girl bowed to no one not because she was free, but because her shackles were the ones of a throne and a crown.  She had something totally different inside her. Not much different from Rowan.

He let out a breath. Perhaps it was for the best to be blind to it, the bond between the two. If they didn’t acknowledge it, maybe it will not grow stronger. The freedom of the royal family of Terrasen depended on it. The answers he knew they held and the possibility of him getting them, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have two more chapter here in Doranelle, have your things in order before we say goodbye to this wicked place (to not say evil). Before you say Rowan couldn't be that clueless, I thought it too, and I realize... Yes he could have.  
> The question for me is - one I'll probably have to answer soon - how clueless her parents would have been, and for how long Aelin wouldn't know in this au.  
> Keep up with this tragic story the next time - I find time between my finals to write it.  
> As always please let me know if I butchered the English language. I'd really appreciate it (well if you say it nicely) cause I'm still learning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remelle comes to visit the castle and everything goes as well as expected. At least for Meave.

Evalin Ashryver Galathynius had to admit her daughter never did anything by halves. Every mile away from the stone castle made her want to laugh and scream at the kid’s audacity. Though, it was the former that threatened to win when she remembered Aelin’s progress before the gods-forsaken dinner.

It all had to be Meave’s doing. If it wasn’t for her request Remelle wouldn’t have come to the castle to discuss “border’s matters.” Evalin knew something was wrong the minute the blonde-haired woman entered the room with her all too interested companions, her eyes locked on Aelin and her family.

But she was certain of it once she saw the other party invited.

The moment Rowan and the twins – who’d rarely be present in any meal – strolled into the room she knew it wouldn’t be like any other dinner. Not when Remelle fixed her eyes in the silver warrior. Certainly not when she asked to be placed next to him or when she didn’t stop at the sight of the snarl forming in Rowan’s lips. Meave had planned her arrival, it seemed, to rile up the Prince.

But it couldn’t have gone farther from expected for the rest of the guests.

At the sight of her friend’s distress Aelin lost it. When she saw Remelle trying to sit in Rowan’s lap she lifted a brow as her only sign of warning. Yet, Evalin couldn’t have known what her daughter was thinking of Remelle’s imprudence. She said something to her in the lines of “what can a lady do when there’s some wine involved, specially the fae’s”. Evalin wanted to laugh herself to death right along with her husband at the tragedy of it all and she would’ve if not for her daughter's next move.

Without any other warning Aelin raised her flames over the male’s lap. And in a blink of an eye Remelle’s dress was burning, Fenrys was trembling with the restrain to burst out laughing and the Royal family of Terrasen were squirming in their seats waiting for Meave’s reaction.

Last evening’s events forced Evalin to plead Meave so she would let her take Aelin to the healers’ compound, if only to prevent the kid of murdering Remelle or to get herself _killed_ for the stunt she’d pulled at the dinner table.

Thank the Wyrd, Meave was in a rather good mood that morning and allowed them to take her own carriage to visit the place. Not without an escort, of course, but Evalin could live with Fenrys’ existence by now. The warrior now making sure the road was safe miles ahead.

Still it was definitely the screaming that wanted to win once she remembered Aelin’s face, the primal rage written all over it, the one of a fae youngling, the raw power of her flames and the snarl that came with it all. The look in her aunt’s face once it all have been revealed to her, surely as she’s already expected to.

“By the Wyrd the women here are straight out of Hela’s realm” Aelin blurted.

And just like that her laugh returned for a rematch.

“Where have you ever heard such a language, young lady.” Evalin had to look away from her daughter, a hand pressed against her mouth and an exasperated expression in her face masking rather poorly her amusement at the whole ordeal.

“Lorcan” Aelin shrugged it off.

“Who else?” Evalin sag further in her seat. “Fireheart, you know why we’re taking this break. I’m sure you do.” The mother in her won as she sighted the words. “Why did you –” she just shook her head mid-sentence partly knowing her daughter would understand the meaning.  

“Because, you saw what happened there” The Wyrd knew those women didn’t understand the meaning of boundaries, and although they probably deserved what had come to them, Evalin had– “It isn’t like I gave anyone a third degree injure, they are fae after all.” She huffed.  

“Aelin Ashryver Galathynius you are better than the stunt you pulled last night” she had to fight the mirth coming out of her, she had to fight against the praise that wanted to come and great her daughter, Evalin had to be sensible and make her understand their situation. “I know it’s difficult to understand it now, Fireheart. But remember what I told you about your aunt?” even with a pout struggling to appear Aelin nodded.

Evalin hated to ask such things from her, the Wyrd knew she’ll probably rot in some dark part of hell just for bringing her 7-year-old in Doranelle, let alone in Meave’s castle. Be that as it may, she had to tell herself they hadn’t had any other choice if they wanted to stand a chance against the king of Adarlan. She would gladly pay for this, but she’d be damn if she let anything happen to Aelin.

“Then you have to be careful, she’s smart and cunning. Last night wasn’t anything but premeditated.” She sighted the last words, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“How so?” Aelin asked, her mood changing from regretful to curious in a heartbeat.

“Well, your aunt probably wanted to know how fast you’ve been learning to control your powers” she fumbled for the right words as she straightened herself. “Fireheart, you’ve been in your fae form for a while now and you are…” she looked at her daughter letting the amusement be clear in her face as she teased “spirited by nature. So that only enhanced your emotions when you shift. I have no doubt the stunt Remelle pulled was blessed by Meave herself to see what you’ll make of it. To see how much of your power were prepared to be used.”

“But she attacked Rowan not me. Why do you think that is?” she frowned at that and it was all Evalin could do not to scream at her daughter, at her obliviousness on the matter. Of the bond live and beating between the warrior and her. One that had been publicly displayed at that gods-dammed dinner, probably confirming Meave’s suspicions. 

“You care for your friends, I bet your aunt knew that” she assured her, kipping her own suspicions for herself. “I know you would protect those you care about. I’m proud of you for it and still you need to conceal it here, you have to understand love is a weapon as well as a weakness.”

“I need to know how to will it so it stays as my weapon” Aelin murmured the words she knew by heart after so many hours of preparing her for this very trip. Evalin's own words dancing between them. _Know when to hide it, where to fight for or with it. Our love will make you strong to hide its weakness, Fireheart._ Even her husbands words. _And above all, love. Never let anything stop you from loving those you care for._

She smiled at her, letting slip the pride as well. “And even though you’ve come this far and are entirely prepared to control your magic.” Evalin locked her eyes with her daughter, praying she would understand and perhaps someday forgive her. “Fireheart, you knew you should’ve kept it hidden. So from now on, show as little as possible.”

Evalin watched as her daughter nodded again, certainly trying to process all that had happened and all that would come her way in the next few days. Fortunately, their last days in Doranelle.

“Where are we going, then?” Aelin asked at last. The anger and righteousness finally settling into her usual cunning self.

“To see an old friend”

* * *

 

That morning over breakfast Rowan Whitethorn remained in the killing state of the night before. The calm that spread through him gave him a false sense of peace and he held on to it. He had to, or he would run after Aelin just so he could scold at her for the danger she had put herself into.

Meave had done it. He knew Remelle would’ve never made such a scene and get out with it if she hadn’t had the queen’s blessing.

And as if the danger he and the royal family were in wasn’t enough, the-

“Be careful, Vaughan!” Fenrys shouted as he tried to refill his glass in front of Rowan “Those are burning loins you’re approaching to”

Rowan’s stare dared the warrior to laugh, which only made him shake with the need to. He refused to be the laughing stock of the very people he’d trained. Let him be dammed first.

He surveyed their table with an expression that’d made lesser men run for the hills before. It was a statement in itself the very fact every warrior of Meave’s blood sworn were called to serve her in the castle. A nuisance since they’d been there to witness and report each other on the events of the night before.

So it wasn’t as easy for him to crush the fallout of Fenrys presence at that gods-dammed dinner. Much less when Lorcan was in a fine-enough mood to follow the boyo’s lead.

“Cool yourself, Rowan” the bastard said letting slip an edged chuckle.  “You don’t have to get all heated up” and as one the twins howled. Even Gavriel let a smile slip out.

Reverberations could be felt in the table as he snarled at Fenrys. “Don’t you have to escort the princess and her mother? You should’ve been out, heading to scout the road, by now. Or have we not taught you anything?” a cheap shot, he knew but one Rowan was willing to make.

“I’ll watch for her safety Prince.” the boy gave him a sly grin that boiled his blood at the sheer nerve. “Be sure, I’ll look out for her.”

It was only the knowledge of years of training Fenrys that made him nod and not rip his throat at the smugness in which he drawled every word. Rowan would pick his battles from now on. Just as he should’ve last evening, not letting a child take them for him.

Still, it was nothing that could be done for Aelin. She’d laid before Meave the depths of their bond and his queen would hold on to anything that could help her manipulated them. She could easily claim Aelin as she claimed Fenrys using his brother.

But Rowan would go through hell again and again before letting it happen. Not matter his body, his strength, his sword or even his soul. After all he knew he was already dammed.

He exited the castle, letting the warriors laugh if they wanted to. He had a much greater battle to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a long chapter for me to edit, more than anything. Still, I probably need to check it again. Alas...  
> That, I'd say, is the reason why it took me so long to update.  
> On the other hand, this chapter did have a deleted scene which I would be posting soon. In the long run, it just wasn't relevant for the over all plot.  
> Two more chapters in Doranelle, then finally back to Terrasen, Wish the royal family some luck. 
> 
> For those who want to know, Aelin would probably stay as a kid for 10 more chapters, it depends on how I want to portray Adarlan's invasion. I have so many plans for the next points in the plot. I want to hit some stories of the Assassin's blade and then go right into ToG's story line. I'd say the only book I'd skip will be CoM. Will see.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin search for a way to take Rowan home

Rowan would be damn if he let Aelin’s stunt go without punishment. She would have to do extra hours, run the castle perimeter twice, or even go as far as training with Lorcan. He debated this as they trained for the last day, one that should’ve been filled with praise and games of reward for the kid as he’d once promised her. But Rowan would not yield any more of her training after what’d happened.

A lesson had to be given right there. In war one fights their own battles unless asked otherwise. He was telling the girl as much when she dared to interrupt.

“But what about having each other’s back?” She asked all knowingly as he reminded himself again and again that she was only a child and a proper brawl would have to wait years to be made. “It’s all in adventure books, you must know. Friends in war often fight to keep one another save. Why it’s that so different from what I did?” she crossed her arms, her chin up.  

Rowan was grateful Fenrys wasn’t around to back her up. “Because nobody asked you to. Certainly, not me” he growled. And when he felt the _but_ forming in her lips he continued “This is a much different kind of war, _Princess_. I’m certain your parents weren’t particular pleased with your behavior the other night. Am I mistaken?”

Aelin opened her mouth to say something but he sent her a look that said _Don’t even think of lying to me, kid_ and just as quickly she closed it. Still she would not wipe the stern look off her face. His blood boiled with the mix of anger and that maddening need to protect her. His fae nature could be dammed too, Rowan thought.

“I won’t have you fighting or caring for me. It’s not your place, Aelin.” And with those words Rowan finally decided he would not let her, not anymore. No matter how much he wanted their friendship, their freedom, Rowan didn’t have the right to protect any other person but his Queen.

Without so much of a second thought his mask was on again, cold and familiar. The princess noted it, of course. But he didn’t owe her any explanations.

Rowan sent ice and wind through the field, killing every ember and even went as far as tackle the girl. Her bonfires and fire weaponry gone in a blink of an eye.

“What the hell, Rowan!” Aelin growled, fangs out. As fast as she had fallen she raised to her feet and send fire daggers to him. Finger up accusingly she screamed “Don’t you dare shut me out again” and just as suddenly the wind went out of him. “Maybe I’m just a child but I know you and I know what Icy Rowan is like.” She hissed the last words.

“I owe you nothing, kid.” Every breath he drew to speak tasted like ash. “Get back to the center of the field”

“No” she planted herself in front of him, her back straight and her knees bent. A fighting stance, poor one as it was. He wanted to laugh with such a mix of despair and pride. “You may think you owe me nothing, _Prince_.” She spat the last word at his feet. “But for your honor you owe me the truth. Why are you shutting me out?” She held his gaze and her quivering lips was almost his undoing. “I though you were my friend”

Damn if he wasn’t a fool. Where in the history have a warrior been friends with a seven-year old? Where in this gods-forsaken life someone heard the story of the little girl with a heart of fire who cared for an ancient prince of ice?

“We are not friends, princess” he wanted to spit the lie out of his mouth as soon as he said it. “I don’t care and you shouldn’t either.”  The snarl he gave her should’ve sent her running. “Now go to the center of the field and star again”

“You are a liar!” Aelin said it as if it was the worst thing she could think to call him. In some ways it was, for she was right.  “You are my friend Rowan Whitethorn, I don’t care what you say. From now on I claim you as my friend” she said with such a determination he lost his breath for the tiniest second. The princess didn’t know the words she was speaking.

Aelin crossed her arms, muttering something between her lips, something whispered specifically so it would not reach him. Rowan just glared at her, uncapable of speaking anymore _No._

“Well, you can’t decide who I care for, can you?” she raised an eyebrow at him before going to the center of the clearing once again. Seconds that felt like ages passed before she halted mid stroll and said to him, like she just thought of it. “But you can earn your lonesome misery again, if you want” he gave her an incredulous look. “I bet your loneliness back that you can’t get to me before I reach the lake at the other side of the castle.”

Aelin put her tiny fists in each side of her hips, confidence seeping through her. And it was all Rowan could not to scream at it all. At how the girl saw him for what he really was, a lonesome immortal who desperately wanted to believe again. One that would definitely let her win to have some pathetic excuse to dream and hope for a better world.

Rowan would not let that happen, however. He knew the risk he would put her through if she continued to care for him. So he let himself chuckle at the smug written in her face and said. “Fine, but if I win, you won’t only leave this at rest, but you would also train until twilight without any breaks. It’s that clear?” let her at least be a little more prepared for the next day.

“Well, then you’ll have to come with us to Terrasen” she concentrated in the forest around them, like she was talking about the upcoming spring or the breeze. “To keep my training, of course” It was as if she was trying to mimic her mother’s stealth and Rowan could see she was almost natural at it.   

It was ludicrous to even entertain the thought of accompanying them across the sea. He would never be free to decide for himself the life he wanted to live. It didn’t matter Aelin’s claim or the roar in his chest saying he should accept it. He wasn’t in control of it.

Yet a reassuring warmth wrapped around him. Feminine and infinitely powerful. _Do not loose hope yet._ Rowan wanted to believe it, and still his hope was crashed long ago. But he could believe for the princess, in what she would one day become.

So it was the absolute certainty that the girl would not win today, what made him say “You have a bargain, kid.”

Rowan was readying himself to sprint, almost feeling sorry for Aelin when he heard her say “See you there, buzzard” and the forest around him was instantly on fire. The girl nowhere in sight.

He rallied his wind around the flames, quickly taking the air out of them. The fire grew a mile around their clearing and it was all he could do not to beam at the range of her powers.

Once he was done, he followed the path of scorched footprints to the left side of the castle. He saw bonfires at the far side, surely there just to distract him. Rowan wouldn’t be fouled again, without a second thought he sent his ice and wind to them as he traced the footprints farther through the path.

Rowan was halfway to the lake when he realized the weren’t anymore tracks, and the fires had long ended. Aelin had planted it all.

He coursed viciously and sprinted to the lake, perhaps he didn’t know where she was now, but he was sure where she would be and he would be damned if he let her get there before him.

A wall of flames waited for him at a hundred feet from the lake, and when that one was crushed by ice, there was another at a fifty feet range. By the time he reached the lake his magic was throbbing in his veins. The clearing around him covered in smoke and snow. The princess nowhere to be seen.

Rowan was about to send his power to search for hers when he heard giggles between the nearby threes. “Where are you, Princess? You hadn’t touched the lake yet!” he felt like a child screaming at her, but he would not accept defeat.

“Oh, I’ve already been there, _Prince._ I touched it and drank from it and afterwards I left a present for you, care to see?” Rowan heard her to his left so he sent his magic there, founding nothing in return. The Prince knelt to find a tiny boat there in the nearby shore, a note strapped to a makeshift sail. It only said “Made you look, didn’t I? Now look up” and when he did, he was bathed in his own snow.

“I win, buzzard”

Laughter reverberated throughout the whole clearing, low and rumbling. Rowan took more than he should’ve to realize it was his. It was more than just a chuckle or more authentic than anytime he had laughed in a long time.

He couldn’t help it, Aelin had won.

The girl now stood with an empty bucked, beaming at him. Surely not believing it either. Rowan have never considered it before, how much she’d helped him heal, how much light she brought back to his life. Perhaps he would regret this moment later on, he knew he’d probably do it just by tomorrow. But he said “The victory is yours then, Fireheart”

And her smile could’ve lightened up his hopeful heart for centuries to come if not for the laughter that followed another bucket full of snow.  

“Damn, Rowan!” Fenrys said. “Beaten up by a little girl! The silver warrior, who once leveled entire cities, couldn’t catch a kid!”

Before Rowan could do anything to stop him or to restore his much-wounded pride. Aelin had two fireballs in her hands “Am I really just a little kid to you, Fenrys?” she raised her eyebrows at him, the ring of gold in her eyes suddenly alive. “Because, my … I thought I was so much more than that” she teased and the balls became daggers and the raised eyebrows a challenge.

He could see the yearning behind the laughter in Fenrys face. The desire to be that careless, and to have that wild part of himself back. The freedom Rowan now knew he also wanted for himself. With that kind on kinship swarming his heart, he decided to spare the boyo and said to Aelin “I’m sure, Princess, he didn’t mean it as an insult to you” he gave the wolf a feral grin that said _I’ll deal with you later,_ and continued “Why don’t you go to the castle and enjoy the rest of your stay in peace”

“No” she snapped. “You owe me, Whitethorn. You said I would have at least one day to play in the snow. And I won fair and square” she announced with a flourish and then proceeded to point at his face “So you better stay here and keep this place snowing” and without so much as a warning she grabbed Fenrys hand and dragged him to the lake fending off his protests “Now, now, I forgive you if you shift and play hide and seek with me”

Rowan couldn’t help but chuckled again. He could’ve never guessed the events of the last weeks. Nor think he would be standing there by a now frozen lake, obliging a seven-year-old princess, laughing as he watches her play with Fenrys – of all people. The warrior in him still paled at the thought of the dangers that caring again would bring, though the long-lost dreamer in him knew this kind of hope was exactly what he needed to crawl out of that pit of despair. Even if it would still take a long time for him to get out of it completely.

“We need more snow, buzzard!” the kid hollered from her hiding spot.

“As you wish” He shouted right back, but couldn’t help to add in a whisper not fully knowing why. “Fireheart”

* * *

 

Aelin couldn’t help but smile the next day. She had hope in her heart, glowing, beaming at what happened yesterday. She actually had a new friend, and he wasn’t bound to her by blood or any other obligation.

Mind you, she had to demand his friendship and then challenge him to actually win it, but it was _some_ kind of progress.

She couldn’t believe how far she’d come with her magic, how much her strength had improved or how much she had learned. It all made her believe in the impossible.

If talking with the cadre had taught her something, though, was that hope could not last long with Meave present in one’s life. Memories of Fenrys’ own story came to Aelin, of how her aunt had used his brother’s blood oath to bound Fenrys to her. He’d told her as a warning, of being careful how much care she showed in front of his queen, but she knew those advices by heart, now.

Even so, remerging his face, crumbled away from his usual carelessness and full of longing, made her try to school her features as she saw her mother do it.

“I can’t believe it has been a full winter now. Aren’t you sure, sweet niece, that you won’t want to spend spring festivities here? I’m sure your daughter will have a much better time” The queen gave Aelin a knowing smile to then turn and nod to the withe wolf at her left. “I am sure, Fenrys would very much want you here”

Aelin tried and failed to hide the cringe forming in her face. At least she covered with a false yawn, she hoped.

There was only a week until the spring equinox, her family have already packed all their belongings and called for their carriage. Meave, however, just _had to see_ how much her niece had improved with her magic before she said goodbye.

Meave had demanded to see how much the princess could do, asking Rowan to tell her with as much detail as possibly. Aelin had to watch in horror as he, on his knees, actually fought her command, his hands fisted, shoulders tight and still couldn’t succeed. Meave had shown just a tiny smirk at the display – her spider smile full of amusement and perhaps even curiosity.

At the end Rowan told her everything that she could do, even things she had recently done out of nowhere the day before, still not knowing how she had done it.

He painted the picture of a perfect student, as if she learned everything she could have ever needed. Aelin knew, then, what he was trying to do. He wanted the queen to let her go as soon as possible, without even considering to make her keep the training. The warrior in him had found a way to use the weakness in his submission and turned it into her chance to go without showing anything to Meave’s court.

But Aelin would be dammed if she let him get away with the bargain they had made. Rowan would go with them, if it was the last thing she’d do.

“… But, Your Majesty, I can’t possibly stop my training just now” Aelin could’ve swore she heard her mother gasp.  Rowan didn’t dare look at her. “I still lack control and knowledge of the depts of my powers. Much of the things I managed to do were out of instinct. I have to say, aunt, I’d be years before I can say I’m completely trained.” She counted in her head the things everyone had to say for it workout.

“Well, niece, you can always stay here and keep training” Meave almost smiled the words out, giving Rowan a passing glance, as if monitoring his every reaction to see what he’d make of it.

Aelin hoped for the right words as she opened her mouth, just to be cut out by her mother “That can’t happen, Aelin must return to Terrasen and continue her lessons in court. She won’t be able to be here and study for her future duties.” Evalin declared, not a wave in her speech, no doubt to be seen.

A sigh threatened to show just how much Aelin was waiting for that interruption. But the win was short lived once Meave countered “We have our own court here, don’t we? She can learn here. My niece can be taught by one of the most cultured people of all. Rowan can teach her as well, after all he’d been at the service of my court for centuries and had known many kingdoms over the years. She can learn diplomacy and strategy just with one member of my court. Imagine what Aelin could end up learning with all the teachers I can provide her” Meave almost seemed to beam at the idea, making Aelin wish she had the words to contradict her.

“With all due respect, Your Majesty. We are as much prepared in Orynth, our daughter has everything she needs to know how to rule in her own home.” Rhoe was all the warrior-prince legend said he was as he took a step towards the stone throne. “Most important of all, Aelin will need to be close to the people she will one day protect and serve. How else she would know how to be their queen.” Her father held his chin high ad he addressed Meave, and soon Aelin found herself following his lead.

“What a shame, dear niece, that will have to part our ways after all.” The queen almost looked disappointed. “I would much like you to come visit again, Aelin. As for you Eva - ”

“Your Majesty” Aelin would not go without really trying. Even if she had to interrupt the queen. “I had a much better plan for continuing my training.” She stepped closer to the queen’s dais.

“It’s that so?” Meave was amused no more. She lifted an eyebrow at the approaching princess.

“As I see it, the problem is simple. If I am not able to learn here in Doranelle with Rowan as my tutor. Then he could be the one to go to Terrasen with us.” Aelin smiled, which she hoped it to be innocent enough. “He could teach me there just like he taught me here. I know you care about my powers as much as I do, so I was hoping you could agree” she didn’t dare look at Rowan. Didn’t dare to breath. Nor did her parents, it seemed.

The queen gave her a quick grin before looking to Rowan. Meave seemed to wait for something to come out of her warrior, and when she found nothing…

Aelin venture to look at Rowan then. She didn’t know what he found in his queen face, but his own was suddenly full of fear. The princess hided her hands before her back so she would not show Meave their fidgeting as she asked to his warrior “And would you agree to this new task, to go train a child in a new territory far from civilized fae society” Aelin could almost hear the snarl fighting to form in her mother’s lips.

Rowan, still bowing, not daring to raise before asked to, said “I’ll do what my queen commands, as I am her servant.”

“What a loyal servant, indeed” Meave purred. “But I’m sure Rowan would want to go in his usual campaigns again, he’s all about his battle glory. You’ll see niece, even he left everything for it once before.” Aelin couldn’t possibly comprehend what Meave meant about it, but she saw the trembling in Rowan shoulders, the restrain of saying something back. Not that he could’ve, since the queen quickly amended “Of course, you could take Fenrys with you, dear. I know he was more than willing to take the task before. Wasn’t you?” Meave lowered her gaze to address an already bowing white wolf, his bow the answer she was already expecting. “It can be settled then, Fenrys would go with you as your new tutor.”

The queen was about to dismissed them all – even if she appeared to be let down by Rowan’s lack of reaction – when Aelin found the courage to say. “I’m really grateful, aunt, but I’m afraid Rowan had already made a bargain with me.” Aelin smiled to Fenrys, hoping he wouldn’t be sad about it. “See, The Prince gave me his word he would be teaching me in Terrasen if I won a race against him. And I did. I didn’t study much about the Old Ways, but I’m sure Your Majesty wouldn’t like to break a bargain given by your own blood sworn”

Meave smiled in a way that made Aelin stay as still as possible. She hadn’t known if her plan would work, or if she could possibly persuade the queen into doing her biting. But she had asked the right people about the value of promises and bargains for the fae. Aelin had even asked Lorcan, who she found was known to trade not in gold but in his words of honor. Now, she had given her last source of hope, not knowing if her aunt will accept or If she was already planning to dismiss them all or worst.

“It is this true, Prince?” The queen asked. “Where you foolish enough to promise something, you can’t even control?” Rowan stayed still “Raise and answer me”

“I did, Your Majesty” he lifted his chin as he beheld his mistress.

“And did you lose in a fair competition with this child?” Meave actually seemed amused by him, at some lack of honor.

“I confess I underestimated her wits and capacity for strategy.” Rowan’s face revealed nothing. No shame, no regret, nothing.

“Then I suppose I don’t need an unprepared soldier to go to war for me, do I? Not until he learns to know their opponents’ full powers and their capabilities beyond magic.” The queen finally looked back at Aelin “So I will grant you the training lessons with the Prince.” Aelin could hear her parents hold their breaths. “He would remain at your service until he’s called back here for periods of times as he’s needed.” The queen gave a disgusted look at him and said. “Although I still don’t know why I would have a need for you, after the lack of loyalty and wisdom you’ve showed” she then looked back at Aelin with what could only be admiration, the girl thought, or a coveting kind of gaze. “Make not mistake, dear niece, here I’m regarding your clever little trick. I am not, however, forgiving you for tricking me into doing your biting. That’s why there would be a day, in the spring of your 19th birthday, that you would return Rowan for good and you will not see him again.” Meave didn’t look anything but pleased at the idea. “You’re to return and demonstrate how much you’ve learned. Not doing so would be considered an act of war. For you have called upon the Old Ways and you made your bargain.”

Aelin bowed before the queen, grateful and at the same time terrified at how it all could end. “I am deeply grateful, Your Majesty” she then dared to gaze at Rowan, and for the life of her she couldn’t know what he was thinking or why there was such hope and sorrow mixed in him.

“We are, indeed, grateful for her majesty’s indulgence. But we must get on the road as soon as possible. If that is all, we wish to go now” her father said to the queen, already stepping towards the door.

“You may go, but the Prince will join you later on.” Meave said as she gave no one in particular a sign with a flick of her wrist. “I have a word or two that I need to speak with him alone.” Aelin saw Lorcan appear out of a dark corner with what she knew were a whip and without even a word of command the wolfs shifted back to make Rowan kneel again before his queen.

Screams were forming in her lips as Aelin realized what Meave planned to do. “No” she whispered even though she knew they could hear her.

“Aelin, we need to go.” Her mother comforted her, blocking her view of Rowan being torn apart from his shirt. “There’s nothing we can do about it” Evalin looked back at Meave. “We have to go before she tries to punish you for being part of it” Aelin was lifted of the ground by her father who was already moving to the door when her mother added in a whisper meant only for her “Remember, love is weapon and a weakness” She blocked those words as she fought to see him.

“Why are you still here?” Meave purred. “Care to see how real warriors are made. How they learn? Rowan Whitethorn acted without thinking, promising something he was not in control of, losing his honor by letting a newly trainee beat him” Her aunt gaze down at her, even with the distance, as she said. “He should have his bones broken and his skin ripped apart by now, but as a mercy to him and a gift to you, my clever niece, he would only receive 12 lashes. One for every year he would not be in service due to his foolishness. Are you staying to watch the show?” she made a gesture with her hand and Lorcan began.

Aelin heard the sound of whip meting skin and had to immediately shift back to her human form, not wanting to hear the dripping of blood or anything more than her screaming. She fought her father’s grip, wanting to stop it, to burn Lorcan alive right alongside Meave. Burn every last one of them.

But it was _her fault_ , she was the one who planned it all. Rowan was going to be punished for her scheming. 

“Love, you can’t do anything, we have to go.” Rhoe was doing his best not to hurt her daughter, but she kept kicking and squirming out of his arms, and it was all he could do not to run and try to help Rowan too. Every fiber in him wanted to scream at the lack of real mercy, at the savage kind of punishment they were accustomed. The very fact that not even one of the warriors had fought their queen’s command told him enough of how used they were to dealing with her punishments. With that set in his mind he was able to reassure Aelin once again “There’s nothing we can do”

There were three steps away from the door, and four lashes counting when Aelin stopped kicking and used her magic instead.

In a blink of an eye, Aelin had set the world on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a loooooooong chapter, sorry if I had stretched it further than needed, I may have.  
> I kind of lied it seems. For we have like a half chapter left in Doranelle still (if the story doesn't change its mind again!)  
> Just so you know that I'm aware of it: I know Aelin is read a little bit older than an 8 year old and I have 2 things to say about it.  
> One, that she's read older than a 17 years old even in ToG (which I know what you'll say, it because her life as an assassin and endovier and so on) well that's the thing, she's not a normal child in this story either, not even with her parents still alive (she's a princess and an heir of a throne and a magic wilder for Mala's sake!)  
> Two, I kind of don't care, lol, I wanted this story to be when she was a child and now I realized she would've had to be a little cleverer than one to get her way, but I've already started so... c'est la vie, I guess.  
> Anyways... Aelin was always special so maybe she could've been that smart to swing it? Who knows.  
> Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter. For the life of me, I wanted it to be fluffy and got this instead


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everythings goes to hell for a few seconds. But let me remind you why Rhoe was called the warrior prince and he must've fallen in love with Evalin for a reason. Let me remind you that the cadre wasn't entire shit  
> Also, I know you don't need to be reminded that Meave is a bitch, but anyways here's more proof.

The stone castle was ablaze in seconds, every room and every corner burning with unforgiving flames. Aelin had no control over them, for not one thing had been spared. 

At least it didn’t reach farther into the city or the forest.

Rowan felt her magic railing before it all happened, for some miracle of the _caranam_ bond he sensed her magic piling up just as he’d sensed it playing with his ice before. And when her powers were ready to burst he sent his shield over his queen, Aelin’s family, the castle staff, even went as far as to shield the warriors who have just whipped him. Thankfully Meave’s owl was nowhere on sight, for it would have strained him more than he cared to admit to shield it too.

A breath after managing to shield them all, Aelin lighted the place on fire. Every creature and object not made of stone vanished into ashes or were melted in seconds.

Rowan went to a quiet place within himself trying to stay calm before the upcoming battle and before Meave gave the order to kill her he ran to Aelin. Taking her from his father’s arms, traying to prevent her burnout, praying she would get out of her shock. His back roared in pain but he had one goal and he could die for all he cared, but she would not be the one to pay for this.

“Aelin! You have to snap out of it!” Rowan grabbed the girl by her shoulders. “Put down the flames or you will be burned out too.”

Rowan could sense it, the magic asking for more, her blood beginning to boil slowly. She wasn’t speaking or hearing anything he said, her powers masters of her body.

He glanced, then, to Evalin, giving her just a look for a warning as he sucked the air out Aelin’s lungs. It was the only way to stop the flames coming out of her. Immediately the girl fell to her knees grabbing her throat as she fought to breathe.

The fire disappeared no long after that, leaving the sight of his queen for all to see, flaming in her own way. “That was quite a tantrum, princess” The spider smile was far gone, her eyes were bright and her lips parted, where there was amused calm now there was just a tight determination. 

Rowan knew his queen and – for every second of Aelin’s stunt would cost – it was all his sheer will could do not to scream at the kid, at how blind she and her family were for not noticing the coveting smile in Meave’s face before. Not to rage at how he saw his queen's mind plot at how she would take Aelin and her powers for herself. He didn’t even remember his back with the rage flowing within him.

He knew his land’s history, knew what kind of powers Brannon had and how much his queen loathed him for it. All Rowan had wanted was for Aelin not to show the same power in front of Meave. For her to leave without even showing how much of a threat she could be.

And the queen now knew. 

Meave somehow saw the wisp of the bond forming between Aelin and him, she understood how much a bond like that could grew with the years. How much more powerful it could be once Aelin grew to be the magic wielder equal to him she was meant to become. How much harder it would be for her to part from him once she’s spent years training at his side.

Rowan knew Meave would do everything in her powers to bound Aelin to her. More so now that she saw how powerful she was being only a child.

His queen sat up from her throne and went to the now raised princess. And when Rowan made attempts to shield her from Meave she ordered him to stay by her throne. Once she had Aelin by herself she whispered to her “Well… Have you not gratitude for my mercy?” Meave caressed Aelin’s pale cheeks, making both parents jump to her side, already trying to get the kid out of the queen’s reach.

But not soon enough.

For without even waiting for an answer, the Fae Queen slapped Aelin’s face hard and loud before anyone could be warned or ready to get her out. “You should be further punished for having the nerve to insult me and mine.” Meave grabbed the child’s face in her claws, flicking her free wrist to send her warriors after Aelin's parents once they made attempts to get Aelin out of them.  “But consider yourself fortunate, Princess. For I’ve gave you my word and I, contrary of what you may think, have my honor. You should learn the meaning of it.”

The queen dragged Aelin by her neck to the center of the room and Rowan could feel his blood roaring in horror as she threw the kid on the floor and went to pick the whip herself, but where it laid before there was only ashes. Still she made a gesture to him – a clear enough – to approach the kid a restrain her while they waited for a new one to come. “Rowan you will show the princess just how you became one of the most disciplined warriors in my court, just how Fenrys learned to be loyal.”

It was utter dread railing up in his gut as he walked towards Aelin. Searching in the queen's face for mercy he only found amused curiosity – what was _she_ _searching_ in Rowan’s face, he didn’t know.

He could hear her parents fighting hopelessly against his companions’ grip. But he seconded Evalin’s roar “She’s just a child.” he masked his face, as he said the words he knew might save her “And younglings are sacred in your kingdom” He glanced at Aelin then, in a way he could only hope to resemble a little indifference. “She is, after all, your niece”

“And you are, _after_ _all_ , my nephew.” She caressed  his cheek and it was all he could do not to flinch at her cold touch, counting the seconds for her command. “But I’m afraid just like you, she made a mistake. She deserves at least a taste of true punishment” She went to seat at her throne once more. Her owl finally appeared over the horizon to quickly perch above its master. A new whip – replacing the one gone– already in its beak. “However,” The fae Queen said petting slowly the spoiled thing,  “I am merciful _after_ _all_ , Prince. So let it be just one whip, since this is her first mistake.” Meave smiled at him, the spider’s smile right there mocking him as she handed the whip to him, waiting for something he didn’t know how to give her.

Rowan Whitethorn had done horrible things in the past, despicable even, but he had a line. No children, nor sick or vulnerable people. His very core recoiled from the whip, at only the thought of approaching the child with it.

“You can choose, Prince. A whip from you or five from Lorcan.” The Queen got exasperated with every second that passed. “Am I not being just eno–”

A splash sounded and in a second water filled the room followed by clash of swords. Moments later he had the Royal Family of Terrasen beside him, Fenrys and Connall with knives in their throats. Each soaked through and coughing water out of their lungs. The fools had forgotten of Evalin’s powers - a small mercy from the gods. “Leave my daughter go or you’ll find yourself short of two members of your court, Your Majesty” Rhoe Galathynius practically spat the last words to the queen’s feet. 

“Would you not cease to insult me” Meave’s eyes flashed with promises of blood and darkness. “Leave the twins be or kill them. It does not make a difference to me. Aelin will be punished for what have been done to this castle.” She nodded once and Lorcan appeared from behind him.

Rowan finally dared to glance at Aelin’s face and regretted it immediately. The fear he found there could have easily sent him to his knees, the tears streaming wildly down her face would have if not for Lorcan’s grip in the hand holding the whip. He met his friend’s stare then and saw one last way out.

But the bastard spoke first.

“Your Majesty, I’m afraid that with the years this punishment may be to little and forgotten.” Lorcan then glanced at the afraid child in the floor and spat at her trembling figure. “She will forget, tossing it out like simple child’s trauma.” 

“And what is it that you suggest, Lorcan?” The Queen raised an eyebrow at her most trusted warrior’s words.

“Let it not be just one whip or five. It’s more merciful than what the stunt deserves.” Rowan settled himself in a quiet calm once more as he heard Aelin’s family gasp, their knives tightening. He decided to wait for the perfect opening. “Let her suffer the full brunt of the consequences with the 12 lashes she was so foolishly trying to prevent.” Rowan heard the roaring of protest before Lorcan could even amend “But once she returns fully grown. So she will remember vividly what insulting the Fae Queen of Doranelle really cost.”

Rowan dared to see Meave’s reaction, if she would ever consider to be so merciful. She only glanced back at him, waiting for something he couldn’t start guessing about.

The moment stretched so that he was readying himself to howl Aelin out Doranelle in a fool’s hope. Rowan was contemplating how many guards he could manage at once and how he could get her to help with her burnout when he heard the impossible.

“I shall show you this last shred of mercy. After all, I've already gave you my word. Rowan you may take the girl to Terrasen and come back when you are summoned  _home.”_ He was about to fall on his knees in relief when he heard Meave’s next words “But as Lorcan beautifully claimed, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius will learn the cost of her actions when she returns. Let the waiting of the years stretch her punishment further.” The queen glanced back at the royal family “And before you even consider betraying my trust and refrain to send her back here, remember she has given her word in front of my court and she will pay with her life If she doesn’t uphold to it”

Rowan couldn’t find the words to speak. So he just took the kid’s hand, and escorted her to their carriage. He didn’t dare to glance back to that wretched throne, for the queen would see in his eyes the promise of a cold and merciless dead even if his very blood bound to her raged against it.

Aelin was shaking by the time she sat - Rowan was not sure how was he conscious himself. Though not tears continued to stream down her face. Her fists were tight against her skirts and her eyes soon fixed in the castle behind her.

Soon he found himself whispering to her “Not today, princess” she slowly, so slowly, met his eyes and nodded, easily reading the words he would not dare say out loud in this land _But, when you do make her pay for this, I’ll be there with you. Together._

And he meant it.

* * *

 

Evalin Ashryver Galathynius almost floated through the gardens in her cousin’s palace. She felt as if she were just another ghost hunting between the bushes.

After a week of dancing and feasting, after pretending the ground she walked in didn’t seem to crack open with every step she took. After days of relishing in the calm the shock provided to her she was beginning to fall.

It was only one more week until they sailed for Terrasen, for home. And she had taken all three days of traveling back to Wendlyn to plummet down to the very core of her powers, prompting Rowan to do so as well, even with him barely making out of the castle in one piece. They will need it after all. If not for helping the ship go faster to their home, then they will need it to defend for the attack of retaliation she wasn’t sure wasn’t going to come. 

“I’ve been looking for you all morning” she didn’t turn at the gentle voice in her back. Evalin already knew the telltale patterns of her husband’s steps, the very scent of snow and jasmine that seemed to follow him even in the warmest seasons.

She also knew he had been following her for a while now. Probably waiting so see if she was able to talk at all, to see if she would want his company. Evalin smiled at that, at Rhoe’s unrelenting desire to make her feel safe these past few days. She knew it was for his own benefit as it was for her. Start life again as if the world hadn’t been swept out of their feet.

“Ev, would you want me to leave you alone” he whispered after a few minutes, already retracting his steps.

She turned then, just in time to see the worry in his eyes before it was quickly concealed. “No” she whispered back shaking her head halfheartedly. “Walk with me” Evalin extended her arm and it hadn’t been a full two seconds before her husband had taken it. She almost smiled at that too.

It was an effort to keep the façade of a successful trip to Doranelle, to play the part of the royals who’ve just gotten the full support of the Fae Queen to defend their land. So as to convince every spy and prying eyes from Adarlan that they were not alone nor helpless. Every victorious smile she gave to the courtiers at their questions made her heart crack further and further. Especially once she saw Aelin follow her lead and give the same smile, the same glint in her Ashryver eyes – their eyes – that she knew herself to be giving, to those who thought wise to ask a child matters of war.

Just one more week, she told herself.

They’ve rounded the gardens three times before Rhoe finally cave and asked “You’re still roaming the events in Doranelle?”

“Aren’t we all?”

“We have to start living again, Evalin. If not for out sanity at least for Aelin’s” he said ever so gently that she was pained to be the one to remind him.

“You think we were lucky, but I know there’s something else to it.” She locked eyes with him, trying to convey the deadpan seriousness of the matter “Meave have never been so merciful with a subject before, never. Not in a real way, it has always served a greater purpose for her”

Evalin didn’t know what she expected from her husband as she said those terrible words, but laughter was definitely the last thing she wanted to hear. “Every time I think to myself _This Fae Queen could not be such a horrible person, there must be something redeemable about her._ I hear Rowan or even my lovely wife say something ludicrous in the lines of _This queen promised to whip someone in front of a child, but it was only 12 lashes, so it was mercy.”_ Evalin began to say something but he continued, obviously in a roll “Or even as far as to say _We were so lucky to have our child spared to be whipped now and rather be whipped when she turns 19, why are we so fortunate?”_ he stopped then, a frown deep set in his face.

“You heard the stories told in the bond fires, heard some of Rowan’s by now. She had warriors sent to level cities for her. Whipped men for less. Sometimes she can keep the façade of a fare ruler but everyone in Wendlyn knows best. Specially those who live in Mistward.” Evalin remembered every story, every friendly face in the fortress turned ashen once the city of Doranelle was mentioned.

“That’s why you went there this past winter to offer them a place in Terrasen” she nodded once. “Ev, I know she’s in danger, but what else is left to think about. Other than Whitethorn’s plan?”

They didn’t dare to say it aloud. To reveal the plan the warrior had to give Aelin a chance. Evalin knew it could work, they had the time and the space to make it possible and still…

“She must have a reason. By any measure we _were_ fortunate, Rhoe”

Evalin glanced towards the palace, then. Towards their quarters, not doubt where Aelin will be already asleep. Where Rowan, a room before hers, will keep an eye open the entire evening making sure she’s safe. The warrior that, even with a back still healing, had scouted the terrain in horseback for them. The one who, once they'd arrived, still trained Aelin from the poor comfort of chair in these very gardens.

Rhoe mirrored her movements and realize what she was thinking this entire trip.

“Why him?”

Indeed, the kid could have learned with anyone of them, but why the one must reluctant to teach her. Why the most broken of them all, why the one who resisted the queen’s command and not Lorcan himself – or even Connall for that matter.

“And why has he become so connected to her after so little time” Evalin continued.

“Rowan says it's because they are _caranam,_ that even though they hadn’t tried yet, he knows by the way their magic stirs one another”

“There’s more than that. Meave’s face every single time Aelin was about to get hurt. Almost as if expecting something to rise up from within Rowan. Never fully satisfied with the disgust already showed in his face” she furrowed her face deeper as she went through every event in the castle.

“Why give him more time with her?”

“To let them share a bond”

“And how is she so certain a bond would be made just by the passing of time. They very well hated each other at first. Hell, I’m still not sure I like him much myself.”

And then Evalin understood. How was she sure it would be form, indeed? Because she already knew there was a bond there, something that only needed time to snap in place. Perhaps Aelin was still too young, or Rowan was still too broken to realize. So they only needed time.

She glanced at her husband, her everything. A partner not even fate could have chosen so perfectly. And wept, for all the time she hadn’t done it and for all the times she would not be able to, she finally let her tears calm her aching heart.

Rhoe had let her to, waited until she was finished to search for his answers in her face. When he found them, he said, maybe so he wouldn’t start crying too. “Well ... now I’m not sure I would start to like him anytime soon” at least he made her chuckle through her tears.

They embraced then, for it was all they could do not to fall on their knees at the sight of their future. Something they would not dare take away from her daughter, but something that would surely damn them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late, late update, but I had so much stuff to do for school and any little time I had I spent it reading KoA - it destroyed me, btw.  
> Anyways... say your goodbyes to Doranelle and Wendlyn in general, cuz we're going to Erilea and we are staying there for A While


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's maybe still peace in the land, but that doesn't mean Terrasen isn't preparing for war.  
> Here's some fluff mixed with plot.

Alien woke up to utter darkens, screaming and kicking at anything that laid before her. Where was she? Had Meave broken her promise and took her without her parents noticing? She didn’t know. Couldn’t remember enough of the day before.

Immediately she held her breath hoping she wasn’t captured and brought to that castle again. If her dreams were any indication of her true location she was doomed. But she couldn’t still be in Doranelle, and her family couldn’t have been taken away.  

She was in a bed, and the sheets felt much like hers. But she wasn’t sure. Her eyes hadn’t accustomed to the darkness yet and she doubted she could safely light the place with her flames, not matter how little she could make them now. Panting, she used her fae ears trying to hear if there were any guards outside her door. She didn’t find anything. Though as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw the canopy bed she was now sitting in. Could see it was hers.

Once the panic of her dreams faded, she was able to see the room – her suite, in one of the towers in the castle of Orynth.

Aelin sighed and got out her bed and, when she was certain she wasn’t in harm’s way, she lighted the candles around her. Forgetting sleeping for the night.

As Aelin remembered where she was, as the details of the past week settled into her mind, she loosened a breath again. Still, she wrinkled her nose at the fact that she had now lose the times she dreamed the same nightmares. There were only two and yet, she hated the most frequent one – of being taken away from her parents, of being kept in a dark room where her flames couldn’t protect her, where even Rowan wasn’t at her side but with her aunt. Aelin hated those dreams, hated the fear that brought up inside her. She considered herself better than that.

And at Beltane’s eve at that! Her favorite festivities of all now that she could manage her own flames.  

New dreams were forming around her once she steadied herself – of music, food and her cousin dancing with her – when Aelin heard whispers somewhere in the castle. She knew those voices.

Fast as her feet would let her, she ran to her balcony. Praying she was right as where they were.

“Well… do you have it or not?” that was her father’s voice. Still she could not find him in the bridges between the towers, where she was sure she would find him. Perhaps they were concealed in the corners, she didn't bother to check. 

“I am aware how much of a disappointment was to hear Wendlyn wouldn’t help Terrasen with your war. But you have to understand that the information you ask of me would be near treason to give. I don’t even know if am right as to assume what the queen have done”

“There you have it, P _rince_. You said it yourself. Near treason. That’s not quite treason to me, or is it, Rhoe?” her mother snapped.

There was a pause in the conversation. Aelin knew Rowan was frustrated by something. After all, she’d heard that tone of his before. An image of him growling and huffing came to her mind and she had to bite her lips as to not laugh at it.

Though, the understanding of what they were discussing made the trick much faster. Wendlyn wasn’t coming to help them in the upcoming war. But her aunt promised!

“Meave promised to help you in your war. Promised you her Armada even. But she hadn’t promise she would allow your cousins to come.”

“Because we already counted on them to be independent enough” her mother barked.

“And that was your mistake, Your Highness. You are well aware of the treaties my people have with Wendlyn. Of how we control our continent despite the claims the humans may have. Which is even more, your know Meave pretty well to know-“

“That’s enough!” Rhoe Galathynius snapped at the Prince. “We are getting nowhere. Tell us then. What can be done to help our cause? To prevent this kingdom from falling.”

“Who’s coming then?”

“You met Meave’s other five blood sworn warriors. The queen said they will come to your aid if they were needed. And they are.”

“We can do plenty with you six alone” Her father said and Aelin could already see his mind searching for all the strategies in which Rowan’s cadre could fit in.

She almost cheered but then she heard Evalin say “But it’s not enough”

“That’s why there’s an army coming behind them alongside Meave’s armada” It was promising enough, but Aelin heard the worry in Rowan’s next words “With your army and their help, you might have a shot at keeping Orynth save”

It couldn’t be. Even Aelin knew her kingdom was far larger than the capital. All her people. The fear was creeping higher in her throat. Her hands were freezing and though she wanted to run for her bed she couldn’t do anything but stand still and keep listening.

“You don’t understand, Rowan. Our kingdom is all Terrasen and we promised to save them all” Aelin wanted to cry out her agreement right then and there. But she was frozen still.

“We can bring the people here behind the walls” Evalin mused.

A secret war council. Aelin realized it. This was her parents reuniting with Rowan, the one frowned upon in the castle. He, who was part of the much-hated court of Doranelle. The prince her uncle’s lover didn’t seem to want in their councils’ meetings. The only one who knew if they could have a shot in wining their peace back. He had, after all, the experience.

Aelin let lose a sight of relieve. If Rowan helped her parents, they might just have a chance.

With that tiny piece of hope she went to her bed. Trying to think in the bonfires she’ll help to keep alive all night in the festival to come. Already imagining herself stepping at the rhythm of her favorite songs. On feasting in every cake table, she was sure they would make for her.

There would be a time for war later. For now she was decided to think in better things.  

Did that make her a poor ruler-to-be? Did that make her selfish? Aelin didn’t want to think about it either.

* * *

Aedion Ashryver had been called few things in his short life. Nonetheless, he prided himself into being called cousin, kin, protector. Few things brought him as much joy as whenever he heard his family say them. So it was a great pain to have one of his heroes traying to steal that from him.

Or at least it felt like it.

He was pissed to say the least. Which was an infuriating thing to be if you were a guest of the Royal Family of Terrasen in one of the most important festivities of the year. Beltane was in full force. The night shinning from up and down. By some magic, the fires in the land hadn’t scare away the stars in the sky making the celebrations some blessed miracle for the people. But something – someone – was making Aedion less than prepared to dance himself away.

Rowan Whitethorn wasn’t anything the legends said he was. The songs claimed him to be a strong fighter who could take enemies with something as simple as a table. Claimed he fought with everything he had. A great warrior. A legend.

And there he was standing near the banquet tables, brooding as the day he walked down the great hall with Aedion’s cousin at his side. Aedion rolled his eyes at the sight.

Worst of all. Rowan seemed to think he was now the one designed to protect Aelin. And everyone simply let him! Aedion was the one to take the blood oath one day, and Rowan was already sworn to another queen. Still, it was hopeless to get rid of him, especially if Aelin had anything to say about it.

Aelin was happy though. She could finally control her powers and be part of the festivities without worrying her people. The bonfires weren’t a threat to her but welcoming friends. She went as far as to light a few of them to let children safely pass through. Albeit, still worrying the half-dozens of guards at her back and even a few of the parents wandering around their kids as she lightened her non-burning fires.

Well, she tried. Soon after, Rowan left his brooding post and chided her for putting others at risk.

“I won’t turn them into ashes, buzzard, don’t be so paranoid” that made the few of the braver kids who stayed near the warrior to scatter far away. Aelin frowned at Rowan “Why won’t you let me practice here?” she crossed her arms.  

Rowan smiled. At least what Aedion considered to be his smile – that small upwards tug of his lips that he seemed to do whenever Aelin was around. “Because there are people around and I won’t let anyone have a reason to doubt you” he lowered himself to her eye level so he could whisper “You wouldn’t want someone believing you are any less than perfect with those flames, now would you?” he grinned the last words.

Aedion wanted to slap the arrogance from his face – though, he didn’t dare to. Especially since he was right. The rumors of Aelin’s training had flowed through the streets of all Erilea weeks before she arrived. Rumors of a great fighter, one that had beaten even the fae warrior who’d trained her – at seven at that! Rumors of a child of fire who sent the castle of Doranelle alight.

With the few days upon her arrival Aelin had yet to show her powers around the kingdom. He heard Rowan arguing with Evalin and Quinn about when and where she would star training in Terrasen. He frowned at the mention of the dangers letting her outside could bring. Almost cheered out loud as Rhoe sided with the warrior when asked about it – even if it cost him a little of his pride to recognize Rowan was right, again.

It was the poor hidden sorrow in Aelin’s face that day, remembering that this was her first day out since arriving, that made him plead her case at the exasperated warrior now. “What if she just makes little demonstrations of her flames then?” Aedion actually recalled something useful once he’s started “What if she just makes fire dance around her palms as you showed to me the first day?” he glanced at her mid-sentence for confirmation “What if you made a crown again?”

Aelin beamed at him. He puffed his chest then as he gave Rowan his final argument – the one he knew was the winning one. “Isn’t she supposed to let her magic out? If only a little? I actually remember you, Prince, saying that” he smiled for good measure.

Rowan did not look pleased for one bit. But after a thousand years in a sight he conceded “You may, at your cousin’s request, let your flames come out” but he quickly cautioned, face taut and fingers pointing at them both “Be careful with the fire around your body. Not because it could hurt you, but because if you don’t pay attention and come to close to others, it can harm them. Understood?” he watched Aedion then – that little smile in his lips once more, the warm one, reserved for Aelin. “Quinn told me you are quite the soldier, kid. Meant to care for your cousin. I see that now. So I’m trusting my student to you. Stay alert and stay out of trouble”

With that said, it seemed Rowan was turning to his brooding spot once more when Aelin stopped him, obviously outraged “I can very well stay out of trouble by myself. I don’t need _you_ telling Aedion to care for me” she crossed her arms, stomping her feet in the ground in an all-too-Aelin’s manner.

“Princess, I’m no fool.” He grinned at her “I know full well not to ask you to stay away from trouble. I know you won’t listen” he huffed and then pointed at Aedion “He’s supposed to be the one to keep you out it when you grow up” he faced a high-chinned Aedion then “So that’s what you're practicing now, boyo”

“But -"

Aelin began to protest just to be immediately cut out by Rowan “An entire castle burning with blue wildfire, remember?” he said the words as if it wasn’t the most horrible insult his queen had received in millennia, as if he didn’t reproach Aedion’s cousin at all. “For now, Aedion’s in charge, kid.”

With those word he made his exist. Completely leaving the festivities. Probably finding another place to look grumpy. Aedion didn’t particularly care. Although he couldn’t hate him anymore either.

“Can you believe him?” Aelin huffed “Me. Uncapable of - ” he gave her a look before she could finish “Alright, I know” she embraced him then, a move she knew he hated – after all, weren’t warriors meant to be as stone cold faced as Rowan?. “That’s what I have you for now!”

Aedion rolled his eyes at her. And yet, he hadn’t realized how much he’s missed her until now. In so many ways they were two sides of the same coin. She was his sister of sorts. It was a blessing he was bound to take the blood oath. For how could he live without his only family away from him when her absence had been truly felt in the few months she’d been away?

“I know what we can do!” She raised a sword made of flame then, to declare “I shall make you my knight from now and forever” she made him kneel in the midst of the reverie around them, a few of the courtiers stopped to watch the imminent anointment - or his imminent end if she wasn’t careful. “Consider this, cousin, a pre-blood oath title. Wear this mantle with honor and courage, and bla bla bla” she said the words as she pointed each shoulder with her usual fashionable manner. He almost sighed in relieve as he felt the flames touch him and discover they weren’t the burning kind but refrained, since he didn’t want Aelin to think he doubted her for a minute. “I think I forgot something... Oh yes! Do you accept this honor and promise to uphold to it, or something?” she muttered the last words.  

Obviously, they would need to practice for the real thing. He realized.

And still, Aedion could feel the tears filling his eyes – tears he refused to let out in front of all the people who’d gathered in the few minutes he had kneeled before the princess – people who now were daring to call this _adorable_. “I promise to uphold to the honor you’ve offered me, Princess”

“Well then rise, my pet” Aelin dared to tease him - which, of course he knew, was to make him smile - but quickly amended “Sorry. Well then rise, my fearsome knight”

And he did. He was risen to a choir of applause from the onlookers. Aedion couldn’t lie, it made him puff his chest a little wider as he strode beside his cousin for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years and I'm sorry. But I’ve finally finished my semester like two days ago and I'm ready to write the rest of the summer (or the winter if you’re above the equator).  
> So now, this is a chapter kinda close to me, because I love Aedion and his undevoted love for his cousin. I know you didn't need to be reminded that they were apart for 10 years and that he was devastated because of it. But I like to take my fluff with three spoon-full of angst, so...  
> Also, this isn't entirely all mine. I've been studding sjm books pretty hard so each pov would go out as close as it can to the originals, so they are bound to mimic them. I don't take credit for all of this.  
> Anyhow, I decided, thanks to some help, that I'm going to make a big jump after Adarlan's visit, so be prepared to meet our 18-year-old hero soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded visit from Adarlan is here opening new threats for our loved family.
> 
> Some of the dialogue is from SJM's books. Specifically Heir of Fire.

“… This is ludicrous. They’re _not_ moving against Terrasen. We have peace with Adarlan. Even more so, they had requested to come here to reinforce the trade markets. What on earth makes _you_ believe they have intentions of moving against us” the council member finished his longwinded speech by raising his hands in a theatrical manner that Rowan knew fully well was only for the king’s benefit. For him to know how dramatic and dire the situation was.

It was an effort not to cringe at the number of clichés he had to endure in one afternoon. Let alone in all the expand of months he had to bear these same debates ever since the king of Terrasen had finally allowed him to be part of them. It had even taken Aelin to plead his case for her uncle to let Rowan be part of the planning. _Pathetic._

Indeed, Rowen’s been part of many versions of those council meetings already in his life. Working for Meave had meant traveling to many kingdoms to do exactly what he was traying to do just then: to end their wars and make fruitful alliance with Doranelle – even, if in this case, was disguised with the pretense of taking care of a fire bringer child. He was sure he was there only for that purpose, for what other reason the queen would have to let him be away from the stone castle for so long.

He caught himself before he could yawn at them all and schooled his features into his calculated self once more and said to the businessman “Even if I respect where you’re coming from, Lord Gunnar. I must remind you that this was done before on other kingdoms throughout Erilea” He pointed to three points on the map “They are clearly visiting those places so they can strike some pretense of peace, scout the land, and then bring the army once they know where to station them” He nodded to Evalin and Rhoe as he explained “It is an awfully used strategy but due to protocols and diplomacy, it can never be deterred if one is always hopping for peace”

“So you say, _Prince.”_ Lord Darrow stared at him as he always did, narrowed eyes and a furrow over his brow, clearly not happy with him speaking at all “We are being leaded into a trap and we can’t even say not to it. It seems a little paranoid to us, if you don’t mind me agreeing with Gunnar”

“Weylan, please,” Murtaugh cut in. His tone patiently with the Lord, indicating that there’s been more than one time where one of the councilmen had to intervene in Darrow’s sneers. “He’s obviously stating that we should use this opportunity to plan ahead. Not to be blinded by promises. They have after all, made the same alliances before and broke them.”

“And yet. They will predict our reservations about their arrival.” The first businessman proposed to them, just as he have for weeks by then. “As the _Prince_ stated. Yes, we’re aware of the many attacks on their former allies. Which led us to believe there’s no reason for Adarlan to assume we aren’t expecting the same. However, if their intentions are ill. Then why use the same strategy? Why the king himself is coming when he’s never done it before?  Why come here with the risk of an ambush?”

The other men in the room appeared to ruminate for the umpteenth time on the overused argument. Had Rowan been younger or a lesser male, he would’ve scream at them all. He had no doubt of it. Even for a Prince accustomed to strong headed leaders, he couldn’t fathom how much time it took them to arrive to a decision. To see that no one found it tiresome made him ill. To remember it would be soon a year since he arrived to Orynth and almost nothing’s been decided made his ice burn cold through his veins.

At least, Evalin and Rhoe sighted then “We’ve been through this countless of times, Uncle” the later finally cave in. “With the same arguments that we’ve been discussing since the letter from Adarlan came here.”

“And they are already on our doorstep and we need to take action.” Evalin nodded to her husband as she continued. As always, ready to take the decision to protect their family first.  “The prince Rowan should call Doranelle’s help before it’s too late.”

Rowan held his breath as he waited for the king’s answer. And even though he was there for that exact same reason, he dreaded it. Even if it was already done. One part of him – the one weak and hopeful – wanted this war to be extinguished before they come to this. The thought of his companions fighting in this land of learning and prosperity, the thought of battles staining the green hills red, of mud ruining the white snow scenery. It all threaten him to remember another time in his life when a peaceful prefect picture was tainted by blood. The warrior in him fought every day to crush those thoughts. Not always succeeding.

Now, shaking out of his thoughts he faced the king, waiting for his decision.

Orlon payed great attention to every word said in the meetings and in private with his councilmen, musing over every argument to a fault of dragging this particular debate this late in the planning for war. If only to be completely certain he would take the right decision, or perhaps the least wrong one; he often reminded them. Rowan heard the ruler was a great warrior but it was clear that now, at his late age, he was more concerned for his family and kingdom’s safety. Which could only make the fae prince respect the king more so. 

Nonetheless, a decision had to be taken for the council men.

“You may call upon your companions, Prince” he declared and even said Rowan’s title without the mocking tone of the rest of his council. And, before any of the lords could argue, made his exit. Surely going to prepare himself for Adarlan's arrival. 

* * *

Evalin Ashryver had to breathe in and out countless times before she was ready to prepare her daughter. She wasn’t sure of the reason. It could have been the anxiety for an imminent and yet elusive war, it might as well be the anger of so much time wasted in petty arguments with the king’s councilmen, it could definitely be the fact that her family was in danger. The thought of leaving Aelin by herself to fight alongside her husband. The thought of letting her into battle with her fire as so many Lords had dared to suggest. Indeed, she wouldn’t be able to pinpoint her emotions for a long time, not as long this threat kept luring over their heads.  

Once every man left the council room, she squeezed her husband hands. Her only goodbye before heading towards Aelin’s tower. She couldn’t even glance at him. Not wanting him to see the fear in her eyes. No matter that she knew he would understand it, perhaps even share it.

They had put a lot of trust in their plants to use Doranelle’s forces. Going so far as to go there with only the king’s blessing, forgetting in their frenzy to ask for his men approval. A grave mistake, as they loved to point out ever since they reached Terrasen soil. It’d cost them months of planning, since they insisted in vetting the Prince for themselves, before letting him hear about their discussions of war.

Rhoe and Evalin hadn’t been deterred, though.

They’d met with Rowan night after night. Scheming their way back to those meetings. Going through every argument before putting them before the council. And yet, it hadn’t been enough. Nothing was for them. 

Evalin shuddered at the memory of that dreaded night she decided with her husband to go over them once and for all. Weeks have passed since the day they cornered Rowan in one of Aelin’s training. Asking him to send the letters to his so-called cadre. Forgetting all protocol and reminding him of his duty to them, not Terrasen’s crown. They have been the ones who bargained with the fae Queen, not the king or his council. It was, after all, for Aelin’s safety, they reminded him.

The Prince wasn’t happy at the least. Nor surprised, he claimed. It had been a shock to hear his warnings about Aedion’s father. To realize how much he knew and how long he’d planned for Gavriel’s arrival. And yet, it had been a comfort too. One Evalin cherished in their current sea of dreadful waiting.

Once Evalin reached the door of her daughter’s chambers, she schooled her features into a fearless if not distracted look. She could do it for her. She would be brave again for her fireheart. Or at least she would fake it.

* * *

Rowan Whitethorn hated the King of Adarlan.

He couldn’t wrap his mind around his true intentions. Each speech and praise directed to the council members seemed as if tailormade for their vanity. And yet, his negotiations were swift and ruthless enough to show some clear motives for these meetings.

Still. He couldn’t fathom the reasons behind the trip all the way north just to meet the Royal Family. As the reports claimed, he’d only left the castle to attend battles. Even if Adarlan had moved with this particular strategy before, the King have never been involved. It was, to say the least, a little outputting for the fae Prince trying to piece together a strategy for his upcoming companions.

It all made him the more anxious whenever the king set his eyes on Aelin. As if he too was trying to piece something together. Something regarding the princess of Terrasen. It made the hairs in Rowan’s neck rise. Indeed, the second time he glanced at her – as if seeing a treasure in an eight-year-old – he had to check his instincts, the fae need to protect. He couldn’t afford to be that noticeable. Even if all Adarlan’s party knew of his presence in the castle. So he kept his place beside the windows a few feet away from their table, looking for an untrained eye as any other guard.  

“You eat like a fine lady” he heard Aelin said to Adarlan’s Crown Prince.

Rowan had to suppress a smile at that. He could always count on Aelin not caring about the threats around her and just being her usual self. Perhaps it was her youth that kept her fearless, perhaps it was a mask. No matter what it was, he could never stop himself from being impressed at her wickedness.  

He shook those thoughts away from him. After all, Terrasen could not afford him being distracted for even a second. Even if the reaction of the prince was even more puzzling than he expected - with all the fear of one not wanting to caught one’s father’s attention. Even if he couldn’t help but wonder about his own long gone child at the side of other's offspring there.

Rowan was trying hard to read between the lines of politics and schemes pouring out from Adarlan and Orynth alike when he heard the impossible. “If you like, you could be my friend”

He smiled then. It wasn’t every day that Aelin tried acting like a kid. He often wondered how she could be so serious and guarded with her nursemaid’s daughter. Why, now that she could control her flames, wouldn’t she brave the hills with other people than Aedion and just be free. Why she only let herself befriend her cousin. Why she said her book characters were her only friends. He often asked about it and she refused to give answer. Always lifting her sword and chin a little higher afterwards.

Rowan couldn’t help but feel proud of the princess. _She had listened_. But then he heard the prince’s reply and lost all hope. _I have a friend..._ Now he had to suppress the need to roll his eyes at the boy.

Every time Rowan spent time around kids, he was reminded of how thoughtless they always seemed to be. Mora than before, he couldn’t stop himself from asking himself if his child might’ve been different. If it having Rowan as a guide, as someone who would actually pay attention to him, perhaps they would’ve been kinder. He would never know now, wouldn’t he? He robbed himself from that knowledge the day he decided that his own glory was more important. Which is more, as he’d been before, surely his child might’ve end up being even nastier.  

Rowan cursed himself for opening that door, for letting the what ifs swarm his head again. After centuries of having that weakness shut deep inside him, he could not allow himself to be distracted by something as pathetic as asking what could have been different. Specially not now. Not when every word said in the room could mean an advantage for an imminent war. Not when Aelin –

“Princess?” the captain of the guard concerned voiced struck him out of his reverie.

The princess sat up from the table rubbing her head and mumbling for something to stop. Every foolish thought rushed out of his mind as he felt the magic inside Aelin surging up to protect her. To protect the girl from something that only seemed to be taking place in her head. Aelin reached for her glass of water, brows furrowed and nose pinched up. The expression of pain in the kid’s face threatened to send him to his knees. The panic locking him in place.

He saw the princess reach for him as every eye of the court was on her. Lady Marion and Quinn calling after her. Rowan heard rather than saw Evalin’s cereful approach “What is it, Fireheart?” she called after her daughter. But Aelin kept walking towards him.

Feet wobbling, she reached him, sticking a hand up to steady herself. “What’s wrong, Princess?” he heard himself asking, a weak and frightened voice dominating him.

She gripped his arm as she whispered “I don’t feel well”

Her mother rushed after them, quickly putting her hands in Aelin’s face as she asked at no one in particular “What is it? What’s feels wrong?” She glanced back at him, then at Rhoe who watched beside the King of Adarlan “She’s burning up”

Rowan heard Evalin asking for a healer, but it was all a blur as he focused on Aelin. Rubbing at her temples as if trying to get rid of something. It was pure fear he felt as he saw her walking away from them, smoke singeing her dress as she screamed at the thing inside her head “Get it out” over and over.  

It was nothing he could do but watch as her father called her name, ready to battle whatever may trouble her. Watch as half the room was standing up to see, as frightened fools were running out of the dinner hall. The horror, of not knowing how to help her, kept him as a useless spectator and he cursed himself for it.  

And then it happened. Blue flame shot out. Leaving him the exact time to feel it and shield the room to spare the people around them.

His magic could feel hers scream at something. Surging up to protect her again and again. She had enough flames in her to shattered the world, if she wanted to. One second she was there and the next she was a burning flame, blue fire shielding her from anything but the thing inside her. It raised above her head threatening to reach the ceiling.

He sent his magic. Building a shield around her. Still too dumbstruck to do anything else.

There was a bellowing from Rhoe at Evalin. He didn’t understand the pleading in the woman’s face until he saw the cloud of water heading towards the kid. A roar escaped from his mouth as he crushed the wave with his wind, sending it to soak the entire dining hall but leaving Aelin untouched.

The room felt silent as he approached the fire child. Crying and cowering on the floor. The flames doing nothing to quell the pain in her head. For some reason he could feel it. And new roar threatened to scape his mouth but he crushed it as he schooled his features into neutrality. He would not let them torture her further. Rowan would not let the kid fear her mother or her waves.

“I’m sorry” he told her when their eyes met. It wasn’t but a whisper but she nodded knowing all the same. Knowing what was to happen. Tears nothing but steam as soon as they escaped her.

He hadn’t given himself more time to think about it before he took the air out of her lungs, extinguishing the flames all together. Not long after, a blanket passed before him and wrapped the princess. The nursemaid rushed out of the room with her, surely taking her with the healers.

For many years it’d all been a blur to him, the instincts and the panic blending the minutes together. Only one thing was clear in his memory. The scene unfolded after that wretched chaos. The water spilled in the entire room. The food wasted, the cups spilling their drinks staining the floor with wine. The heartbroken family rushing to their daughter. The king of Terrasen stunned and frozen still in his seat. The councilmen sneering at the door through which the princess had banished. And through it all, the king of Adarlan looking at third time at the princess before she was carried out. A smile horribly placed upon his face.

* * *

Just a day after that particularly interesting dinner, The Crown Prince of Adarlan found himself seated in an elaborate tea party in the middle of the most lavish garden he had ever seen. He was sure his mother was already taking notes of it. Of every ornate fountain mimicking lovers or dears, the hedges perfectly placed beside one another and every flower selected to compliment the scent of the nature around it.

Indeed, it was all well and gorgeous until seeing how extremely cared for the Princess of Terrasen was – with her dozens of guards, plus her cousin beside her on their table _and_ her fae warrior not far behind – made him realize of something quite depressing.  

Dorian realized then how much he hated every part of being the Crown Prince of a battle-hungry kingdom. Hated to be so utterly important for the crown prestige and yet being just as utterly useless. He was, after all, just a kid. Thus, he was invisible.

The prince was a pretty jewel in his father's persona, shiny to look at first, but to be quickly forgotten in all the king’s splendor.

He was constantly amazed of how easy it was to blend with the scenery. How easy was to scape to find his own amusement elsewhere. Amazed and pained, if he was honest. To the point of hating how he could be that forgettable.

And yet. Now could have been the perfect time to disappear. To be as far from the mind of his companions as he could be. But his luck could never be as good, couldn’t it?

Just as he was getting comfortable with being irrelevant in a court where everyone seemed on edge and with weapons at the ready. He had to upset the princess of the land, hadn’t he? His manners had to falter right at that particular tea party, hadn’t they? With so many members in Terrasen’s court to choose from, of course the prince would slip up in the presence of no other than the princess Aelin and her fae companions.

 _The stain isn’t as bad as it could be though_ he wanted to assure her. But deep down, he knew it wouldn’t be enough to un-pinch the girl's face.

Dorian could almost see the debate going around her warrior’s head. Perhaps wondering if it really would be that bad to throttle him for such an insult – the one made now, and surely the one made the day before, the one Dorian was almost sure had been the cause of the following madness.

And when the prince could finally breathe again, when he realized the massive fae male decided to let it go, the princess decided for the other fae on the table.

“Cousin, I think it’s time to show how a knight is always prepared to defend his kin, don’t you agree?”

Right there and then, Dorian decided he would never complain again for being left to be invisible. He finally understood how lucky he was, and how ungrateful.

Still he hoped the princess' guards would take pity on him. So he glanced at the fae warrior behind Aelin, with those blue eyes of him that rendered his nursemaid powerless every time. And regretted it. There was nothing but amusement at the princess' wickedness. Dorian tried with the other guards, but he found no mercy in them either, just some tired resignation.

There was nothing to be done then.

Dorian was whishing his pretty face farewell when someone approached them from the southern part of the gardens. Rendering the entire party silent. For the newcomer wasn’t just another court member. He wasn’t from Terrasen or even Erilea. Dorian would have dared to say he didn’t belong to the earth of the living at all. At least he didn’t seem so.

He was some great fae warrior, gleaming with weapons. Larger than the Prince Rowan. Face hewn as granite and dark clothed. A trail of darkness trailing behind him. Suddenly, Aedion and Rowan didn’t look half as bad to Dorian anymore. 

“We need to speak with you” said the fae and Dorian heard the Princess whispering a name under her breath. _Lorcan._  The quiet terror in her voice telling him all he needed to know as how much of a wide berth he should give to the warrior.

Nonetheless, The Crown Prince of Adarlan watched in awe as the Prince nodded to Lorcan. Shifting his features in something completely other. A soldier more than prince, Dorian realized. And it was all he could do not to faint before the male approached their table and asked the cousins “Please be merciful with your guests” giving then a quick nod to him “Your Highness”

As he saw the two fae male disappear into the gardens he tried to breathe evenly again. Though he failed miserably once he heard Aedion say to his cousin. “We can’t promise anything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a real note to the chapter.  
> I know Rowan wouldn't have done anything to Dorian, but I believe that a child's head can create danger out of nowhere. So I just wanted to clarify that.  
> For the next chapter I've taken very difficult choices that I hope you can agree on. It's coming perhaps in two weeks.  
> Also. I realize I need a beta desperately, so if you know how that works (cuz I know nothing about it) please tell me on the comments or in my tumblr. Whatever is easier for you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible murder. More terrible choices due to a terrible upcoming war.

Aelin knelt in the snow before her parents’ manor, blood coated her nightgown. The fire was consuming the house before her, making the stench of the death even more putrid. The princess fought to keep the tears streaming down her face. Desperately wanting the cleansing that came with them. But there were none left to be shed. She’d been crying since it all happened.

The strange creature had crept inside her parents’ bedroom in the night. Alerting only Rowan. Newly arrived after an entire night of bending winds to his will to warn them. “Your king is dead” he said through jagged breaths “The murderer hasn’t appeared yet but Lorcan is hunting them” he noticed Aelin then and apologized to her first. After all, her uncle was gone. But just as quickly the Prince reminded them all that her father was meant to go and claim his crown in the morning.

They had one last night to mourn their lost as a family, he added after laying his plans for their journey. For after that night they would have to be king, queen and heir. Mourning not for themselves but for their people. “Let yourself mourn your past lives as well”

The Prince let them to do just that then. Not leaving the manor – in fact, he actually stayed outside her parents’ room for protection as he was sure they weren’t safe yet – but letting them have their privacy all the same.

At first, Aelin hadn’t even heard him fight what she was sure was a demon sent from Adarlan itself. She only knew of it when she woke seeking consolation after a particular bad dream. Totally unaware that an entire new one was unfolding for her parents outside the door.

The creature was human-like and entirely other at the same time. It was a beautiful nightmare – as Aelin would like to tease after some years went by and the horror passed with them. Rowan was pinning him down, screaming something in the lines of _Who sent you?_ When it saw her at the door and, just as the worm had, reached her mind. Bringing her most horrible memories and dreams to light.

She was soon kneeling and screaming for him to stop. Not understanding anything but her agony. It made her feel like no one was listening, as if no one cared. Whispering those lies as it reached farther in her mind, seeming to reach the perfect horror to torments her. The princess clawed at her scalp begging the images to cease.

Until her most recent nightmare unfolded in front of her.

_There in front of a stone throne was Rowan stripped from his shirt. His wounds were pooling so much blood that it reached her feet. There was a crackling of a whip and he immediately had to bend forward from the pain. “Dear niece, you know what to do.” Meave purred to Aelin and she did know. But she didn’t dare to._

_“Isn’t it a small price to pay for him?” Rowan was beginning to beg her to back down with his eyes. With that strange way of communicating they had. Do not give in to her, Aelin._

_“Isn’t his life worth it?” She wanted to say no, she knew Rowan wanted her to say it too. But that would never be true. His life mattered to her more than anything by now. He was her first friend, they bonded over the year, he was family to her._

_So she payed the price. Something she always woke up before rendering. But not now. She saw her flames leave her in a storm to be consumed just as quickly by the fae queen. There were no embers calling to her anymore, where there was a torrent humming now there was only silence._

_“Was that so hard?” Meave sighed as if her niece had been a brat all this time._

_Aelin was beginning to walk towards Rowan. Fully prepared to carry him out of the castle if she had to, no mind she couldn’t’ve ever managed to do it. Or that she wasn’t sure she could ever walk again without her magic. When she heard the whip again. Heard him crying out, head bowed. The queen was marveling at her idiocy. Aelin heard another cry and, when she turned to go to the Prince, saw the image that sent her to her knees. Her family were right beside him. Her parents, lady Marion and Quinn, Aedion and even Elide. They were all bound and being whipped because of her. All suffering because of her._

_She roared then. A bellowing that would hunt her dreams – and even Rowan’s – for years after. The sound coming out of her wasn’t from this world. Perhaps of any other than the pit of fire inside of her. The well of magic filled again with flames. And Aelin knew from the chirring in her veins that the fire she felt was real. The nightmare was not. The burning inside of her reminded her exactly of who her real enemy was at that moment._

So, she let the magic rise to defend her. Let the flames consume everything at their wake. For she knew Rowan was at the other side. The certainty of his wind protecting her family and service staff made her consume everything including the demon trying to play with her mind. She made sure its screams rivaled the chorus of her nightmares’.

The smoke rose above the remaining of the manor now. The blood of the creature somehow had reached her, staining her silk gown black. Somehow Rowan managed to keep all their clothes untouched. Though she was sure she would want nothing that reminded her of the night.

“Whatever we’ll do with the other body?” lady Marion whispered behind her.

Oh yes, the other assassin. Aelin almost forgot about him. The one whose blood stained her as well. The prick who foolishly wanted to keep his pay more than his life. For even with a manor setting itself on fire and a fae warrior nearby, he believed himself skilled enough to kill the princess. It would have frightened her if he would’ve appeared an hour before she saw her most horrible nightmare unfold to life before her. But he hadn’t. So before Rowan could reach him to cut his head off, she’d burned it entirely and reached the man’s knife using techniques she only learned a week before. Quickly as her feet had let her, she tackled the man and plunged the knife in his heart over and over. Blood sprayed over her but as the flames grew hungrier it quickly turned into a horrible steam.

Years later it surprised her – and horrified her even – how much hollowed she had been that night. To have killed for the first time, at such a young age and not have cared at all. Not at that time at least. It surprised her how she had turned and see the blanched face of the Prince and then her family’s, and still hadn’t believed she’d done something terrible. After all, she rezoned then, why had she trained for a year by then if she wasn’t going to use the training.

Still, the weeks after that night the nightmares followed her. Some were play by play. Other’s were of the live that other Aelin might have lived. Of a night were Rowan wasn’t there. Where she woke up in a pool of blood, her parents’ blood. Of a life where lady Marion fought and died for her. A life that ended in the Florine river.

If that was the price she had to pay though, for that life to have never been unfolded. Aelin knew, even from that young age, that she would gladly still be paying it for years, if meant she would stay home.

* * *

 

“Are you mixing water, cousin?” Aedion teased her from what he called his chopping station.

“No, I’m not” Aelin left the spoon aside, sheepishly eyeing Rowan standing by the kitchen doors.

“Yes, you are! Why are you mixing water? It just needs to boil. It says right here!” He pointed to the cooking book spread beside the vegetables.

Months after king Orlons’ dead, Rowan was watching over the cousins as they insisted on preparing their meal for the night. He stood there long enough to remind himself never to eat something made by the two of them. Only If he needed it to survive, he would go near their food, he bowed under his breath.

They were laughing, though. It was something scarce to hear for him, especially coming from Aelin. The girl had gone quiet for so long that he hardly recognized her sometimes. It had only been months since the princess lost her state home at the edge of the Florine. Lost her uncle and most of the members of her court. Only months since she’d took a life. Indeed, he could understand how she forgot how to laugh in that time. But still, he reminded himself every time he tried to make her smile, she’s still a child and she needed to feel like one from time to time.

“Isn’t it always strange to see the children laugh in times of war?” Lorcan said behind him as the cousins continued bickering about their meal.

“It isn’t the first war where we see it happen and I don’t think it would be the last” he whispered the words to his commander. A silent reminder that the laughter should not be stopped now.

“I wager it’s a reminder for their people. A reminder to us all, as to why we are fighting…”

“… to keep their laughter alive” Rowan nodded. They were few things he and Lorcan agree upon. More so in the last few days than before.

“‘She should join the fight” And there it was. At least Lorcan said it low enough so the children’s fae ears wouldn’t hear.

Rowan didn’t dare to reply. They’ve been at it for days now, ever since they party arrived at the school of magic. It seemed a joke to the fae Prince hearing such a thing at first. After all, he’d insisted on bringing Arlin to this place if only because he thought she would be safe surrounded by magic wielders. Never knowing this was a place of healers and peaceful folk. There were no warriors to defend her. Only the ones charged with the protection of the students.

He’d been a fool to assume. A fool not to ask any more questions. Rowan only wanted to take her out of the city-soon-to-be-sieged. Get her somewhere safe and away from Adarlan’s war. The one declared shortly after her father claimed his throne. The one that started once Adarlan didn’t recognize that claim, daring to ask Terrasen to bend the knee before their Empire. Tossing some old lineage as the proof of their right to the crown.

The castle of Orynth had been pure madness that day. Council meetings finally deciding to declare war. Outraged courtiers declaring their undying support to the Royal Family. Lorcan and Vaughan – the only ones who arrived in time – exchanging strategies to one another as they pondered how long it would take for the rest of the cadre to get there. Rhoe Galathynius putting her family safety first and asking him to take Aelin and Aedion away. He could almost remember how the kid screamed and kicked, refusing to be parted from her mother. Of Aedion, claiming he could stay and fight.

They decided to let her to the school so she could keep her training. So they could defend the students if need be. Her father even insisted Rowan took Lorcan with them, dispensing one of the most seasoned warriors to keep the children safe.

They thought Adarlan would go directly to the capital. Using all their might to siege Orynth and take the throne. They though wrong. For if their scouts and Rowan’s own eyes were to be believed, they were marching right at the school gates.

They considered the possibly of the troops depleting Terrasen’s moral sacking the villages first, gong the way up north tormenting the weak. A strategy they thought Adarlan would consider wasteful, especially if they wanted to rule the people once the crown was seized. They were fools to dismiss it completely, Lorcan prided himself of reminding them.

Still, he would not let her fight. Not even go near the soldiers called upon in the last day to defend her. “I said no, her father said no, her mother said no” he turned then to Lorcan “Even his bloody cousin said no.” He growled the last words.

“And yet, she said she will”

“Aelin is just a child”

“She’s still the princess. Why shouldn’t she have a said in the matter” Lorcan seemed to be taunting him and yet Rowan knew his commander believed in the chance Aelin’s fire could give them.

Rowan walked away from the kitchens. Leading the conversation away from said princess ears. “Because if the war takes her father’s life, she’s the only heir” he growled as he prepared himself to list the other dozens of reasons, he’d been arguing with Lorcan for the last week. “Because her people need her to be alive. Because Maeve has plans for her and she needs her alive. Because Meave will have our heads if something happens to her. Because _her parents_ would have our heads if something happens to her” he said all of it all the while his reasons stayed at bay in the very core of him _Because I believe she’s my caranam, because she’s my friend, because for some gods-forsaken reason if she dies I don’t think I will be able to keep on living as I did before her._

 _“_ She has more power than any other magic wielder in this school, she can make a great difference in the battle to come”

“We already are their difference, magic isn’t the only thing that win wars and we both know it”

“But it changes the ties. The odds, and you have been the one to prove that for centuries now or have you forgotten?”

“We already have magic then. The students already have powers that can win the fight. Why else have you been training them.”

“She’s already trained. Have already killed with flames” Lorcan was pushing more than before. Pressing every side of Rowan past argument and still he would not take it. Not with her.

“She’s just eight and -”

“And _she_ can decide for herself” Aelin stood beside his cousin not three feet away from the fae warriors who’ve been so distracted by their fight that hadn´t noticed her head picking out of the kitchens to hear their fight, nor did they heard the cousins approach them. “I’m only eight but I already know that there’s a chance I would never be nine if I don’t help with this battle” the princess stared right in Rowan’s eyes as she said “just as I know there are other eight year old who are willing to fight and would not stand a chance if I don’t help to protect them”

“Those eight-year-old aren’t the future of a kingdom” Rowan tried to reason.

“‘The hell they aren’t.” the princess hissed “As the masters scholars sometimes like to preach to me, the only thing that makes them different from me is their tittle, flimsy papers that only have the meaning that we give them.” Aelin’s cheeks turned red as she continued “My title and right only would have meaning to me if I do something with it. If I don’t fight for them, why should anyone fight for me?”

“Where in Hellas name have you learned that, kid?” Lorcan frowned at her. Rowan was sure the prick would’ve never guessed the princess to be so righteous. But he knew as well as the likely place where she learned.

“‘From a book” she said as she walked away from them “the tales of Brannon’s. The journey to his crown” Aelin returned to the kitchens then. For her the matter settled. Aedion trailing behind her, clearly biting back the need to say something.

Once she was out of ear shot Rowan could feel Lorcan stare, could even hear the question there. He closed his eyes already shaking his head. “She can’t. They’ll need a ruler like her after this war. We can’t”

Lorcan led him to the kitchens as he assured him, ever the commander with an order taken. “You heard the queen-to-be. She’s to fight” before entering he lay his plans for her “She’d be here at the top of the roof, shooting flames to their army, I’ve seen her with a bow and arrow. Far away from the battle but still keeping the forces away from the gates and to our swords and the ones to come”

Rowan glanced over the cousins once again bickering about their food. Tasting ash in his mouth, his magic desperately seeking hers.

“‘It’s not as glorious as helping her scape, but it’s something” Lorcan clapped his back in the only way he would ever show he understood his fear. The only way he would let him know he would be there till the end.

“There must be our end if you really intended to make a joke just now” he grinned at his commander.

“I wouldn’t give up un us yet, Whitethorn” Lorcan said as he left, most likely to share his new plans with his soldiers. Rowan knew they could hold the line for a few days. Especially since Fenrys was in his way already. Reports estimated Meave’s army to be there in a week.

Rowan knew the next days would be the hardest he was going to have since the days he lost her mate. He sometimes wondered when in the past year had they become part of something he could call a family? It made him sick to be betraying the ones that should have been his real family. The confusion made him wonder even more, just as the thought of losing them made all seem hopeless anyway.

And yet he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the cousins. Couldn’t help but bit back a laugh when Aedion spited out his finished soup.

“This saltier than the Dead Island’s sea water.” The kid desperately cried out while flipping the pages of the cookbook. “It doesn’t even have that much salt in it!” Aedion narrowed his eyes at Aelin “What did you do?”

“Remember when you thought I was just mixing water?” Aelin murmured the words, a sheepish smile already confessing for her.

The warrior did chuckle then, stepping in to the kitchens ready to end the matter before it created a new war inside the institute. “Step aside children, I’ll teach you how it’s done. Princess, please stand over the corner” Aedion began to laugh but Rowan soon added “And you, Prince, in the other corner.”

* * *

 

Not a week later the news of the battle of the prodigies spread like the princess’ wildfire. Terrasen won that day. Songs were sung of the foreigners that helped win against Adarlan’s army. A few were created in honor of the few magic wielders that lost their life bringing tidal waves and sickness to their enemies.

But there was a single chanted throughout all Erilea, a song of the angel that defended the Magic institute from above all, the one hammering the troops with her blue fire, the one who raised a wall of impenetrable flames around the stone structure once the enemies reached the gates. The one who consoled the children inside the tower. The one who inspired hope from the skies.

There were people who whispered of the mark in her brow. People who swore there was a halo around her head as she showed no mercy to her enemies. People who saw it was really her crown of fire. People who didn’t care what it was but cared for her. She was Aelin of the Wildfire, protector of her people, angel or not.

There were only two people who knew what happened to her afterwards. It had been Rowan after all who felt her magic burn out. It had been the Prince Aedion the one who stayed by her bed as she healed once Rowan’s own magic demanded him to sleep. Only Aedion was the one trusted to change the frozen rags every few hours. They were the ones who knew how much the win had costed to her.

Only them and her family knew of her weakness for there were still battles to come. There were still people to give hope to, her people. There was still a war to be won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter with kid Aelin. I repeat, this is the last chapter in this fic with Aelin as a kid.  
> Next, we meet in tog time line (kinda).  
> Now you know the big decisions, Aelin's parents live for now. I decided this for one reason only: I didn't want Rowan to be an Arobyn kind of male figure (you know a twisted kind of father figure) I wanted him to be Aelin's friend in the process of her growing but not somebody she would feel to be even an uncle or anything remotely to that sort. Thus, her father needed to be alive, and you know, so she could be happier, I guess.  
> This would fight would take place before the magic dissapears. I think someday I will make a short scene about it and post it in a colletion or something, similar as the format of first Yulemas one. Let me know if you really want to know about the trauma of Aelin losing her beloved powers along an iceless Rowan.


End file.
